How to lose your virginity
by Hukki
Summary: Umi never thought that being a virgin was a bad thing; but apparently for her family it's a dishonor. So when her cousin Eli bursts in on her graduation and screams to the world she's gonna help her baby cousin lose her virginity; Umi finds herself in for a crazy 4 years of college. Crazy as in joining a fraternity and falling in love with a girl from the rival sorority! Futa & Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Lots of Futanari also Smut, Kotoumi is main ship but each ship gets screen time. Some characters have ooc personality (I think) Also I wrote over 7 thousand words ; I'm not spell checking it because I'm a lazy fuck !

"Umi Sonoda-Ayase!" The 18 year old graduate smiled to herself while her name was called, she began to walk up the stairs to retrieve her diploma. Principal Minami handed the paper too Umi and smiled, shaking her hand and staying still for a pictures. Umi turned to her parents and smiled for the picture, enjoying this wonderful moment she waited for. There was soft clapping all around her and she just loved everything. But her wonderful moment was short lived when the doors slammed open, and yelling erupted.

"THATS MY BABY COUSIN! NOW BACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GETTING YOUR SORRY VIRGIN ASS LAID THIS YEAR!" Eli Sonoda-Ayase , and her fraternity buddies Rin and Maki; pointed at Umi. Her older cousin opening a beer and chugging it down quickly, she gave a smirk and threw a sweater at her. "Welcome to Alpha Sigma Delta ! haha-" She fell backwards, losing consciousness from her constant drinking.

The room filled with laughter, Umi's parents even joined in; embarrassing their daughter even more. Umi groaned and rubbed her temples, she just had to have a not normal family. She looked up and stared at her passed out cousin before running off the stage and out into the courtyard.

And that was the beginning of my most awkward life ever -Umi Sonoda-Ayase

\

\

\

"Dad do I really have to go to this school? I know that all of our family goes here, but can't I be different?" Umi looked out her car window, seeing the multiple students walk around the campus. From the start of high school she knew that this was where she'd end up. Since then Umi tried so hard to prevent this from happening. But you know, when both of your parents and family members are graduates from here; the school welcomes you more than anything.

"Of course you do kid! It's not natural for a Sonoda-Ayase to still be a virgin at your age! It's also not natural for someone to fuck a cream horn or any pastries at all."

Umi groaned as her father mentioned her awkward teenage years, that her family will never let her live down. She remembers it clearly, she was 16 years old and a little curious.

~Flashback~

Umi stretched as she made her way into the kitchen, tossing her backpack somewhere while opening the fridge. She glanced everywhere and noticed a pink box on the middle shelf. "Hmm don't mind if I do." Her hands dropped the box onto the counter and opened it up.

"Oh score! Cream horn!" She picked one up and quickly scarfed it down, her mouth and lips stained with cream. Without thinking she picked up another one, but stopped when she brought it to her lips. "Hmm..." Her hand went down and unzipped her pants, using the same hand to pull out her penis. Umi brought down the cream horn and gave her penis a few strokes.

"Maybe... it'll be just like having sex with a girl..." She pushed the tip of her erection in and closed her eyes, letting a loud moan of delight.

Her hips acted on instinct, thrusting into the pastry while cream leaked everywhere. "Y-yeah just like that." Umi gasped as she shoved her dick all the way into it, breaking the baked treat.

"Umi?!"

Still thrusting into the broken treat, she turned around and noticed her parents and cousin staring at her. "I-its not what you- Hngh!" Her orgasm took her from surprise and her load shot out. Umi's sticky cum shooting right onto Eli's face and chest. She took a step back and could see the disgust on her family's faces.

"Dude, did you just fuck a cream horn?" Eli wiped her face off and gagged at the feeling.

"U-uh."

~End of Flasback~

She groaned as the memory played over and over in her mind. "I was young and curious and a huge nerd, no girl was going to agree to have sex with me." Umi looked at her father then turned and stared out the window. No one understood the embarrassment she had to go through. Having the last name Sonoda-Ayase; everybody thinks you're this wonderful sex legend. Which is basically her whole family, but not her. She wanted a relationship, someone who will think their first time is special. But whenever she tries to tell her father or any other family member that; she gets even more humiliated.

"Umi, you're a Sonoda-Ayase; girls would have sex with you just because of your last name. So I don't know what you're talking about at all. There were so many girls showing up at our house so you could help them 'study' and you were stuck in your room watching your hentai crap."

"It's anime dad... and I don't wanna just have sex with any random girl! Unlike you I actually wanna meet the love of my life and not just marry a girl I knocked up on accident!"

Her father chuckled and stopped the car, making sure to hit on the breaks hard so Umi would go forward. She let out an 'Oomph' and sent a death glare towards the man. Umi quickly undid her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack before opening the door. She got out but was stopped by her father yanking her back.

"Where ya going kid? You're forgetting this!" She tossed the Alpha Sigma Delta fraternity varsity jacket at her and popped the trunk. "You should be happy that your cousin is having you join the fraternity, it's been family ran forever. That's why a Sonoda-Ayase is the president of this place, maybe when your cousin graduates you'll become the new president." He walked to the trunk and took our Umi's bags and setting them on the sidewalk.

"Sure, whatever you say dad." To be honest, Umi wasn't even considering herself to be in the fraternity. She was just gonna lie to her father when he dropped her off, and go get a dorm before they run out. "I gotta go, see you on thanksgiving break or something." Umi lifted all of her bags then was stopped once again from her dad.

"Here's a bag of things you might need." The smirk on his face didn't look pleasing, and Umi didn't wanna find out what was in the bag anytime soon. Before anymore questioning, her father got back into the car and drove away.

/

/

/

"Alright my lovely sisters, today is freshman day ; you know what that means right?" Eli walked in front of her line of members, giving them all smirks.

"It means that we that we have to throw the sickest party ever tonight! Nya!" Rin yelled out while everyone opened a beer and poured it into her mouth, making the girl drown in alcohol.

Rin Hoshizora

Age - 19

Plays college basket ball and lacrosse, spends most of her time working out or getting drunk at parties.

"Yes yes, that's one thing; it also means what?" She climbed onto their counter and raised and looked down at everyone.

"Uh, that were gonna try and bone all of the freshman girls?"

"Not exactly, but yes that too." She tossed a box of condoms at Maki, winking at her.

Maki Nishikino

Age-19

Is a medical major, but never goes to classes and takes the music majors instead. Family pays for her whole tuition so is a spoiled brat.

"Then what is it?"

Eli smirked and turned on the tv that was set up in their bar, showing the Alpha Sigma Delta logo. "Time for new members, so tonight at this party were gonna be scouting out who's gonna be newbies." She stopped to open up a beer and chugged it down. "Also! My baby cousin is automatically in so suck my dick if you have a problem with that!"

A couple of people groaned at the thought of having another Sonoda-Ayase in their presence. Eli was already to much of a douche to everyone, adding another one would be hell. Yet though Eli wasn't always like this, the past members molded her into what she is now. But that's a different story for a different time.

Eli was what you call a rich privileged white kid, she got what she wanted and didn't have to pay for anything. Her dad (Umi's uncle) was a very successful man, and only had two children. Since Eli was the oldest and carried the futa gene, she was spoiled the most. Although Alisa got a lot from their father also so it was all good, even if she didn't go to the same school as Eli.

With that being said, since Eli's rich father went to the same school also. Their fraternity house was the best on the block, thanks to all the money that her father put in. So that was many of the things they were thankful for having.

"Also! I know my baby cousin is a little nerd so, Maki,Rin, go find her before she tries and signs up for a dorm. Her father and I already working out and she's staying here all four years."

The two nodded and left the house, leaving the blonde women smirking to herself. "Alright you dumb fucks let's throw the biggest party ever!" She kicked off multiple beer cans and jumped to the floor, giving everyone high fives and punches.

/

/

/

"Thank you so much! I thought I was too late!" Umi grabbed her dorm key and smiled at the two girls who set it up. "Anyways see you guys around! Maybe we could hang out some time!" She waved them off and started to walk away, smiling to herself when she heard the soft giggling from the girls. The people in my family don't get that you have to be nice to girls... Psh neewbs...

It took her a couple of minuets, but in that short time she found the dorm. "Sweet, this will be my new home away from home." She slid the key in and opened it, keeping her head down while she set her bags to the side. "Hey roomie- agh!"

Maki wrapped a bag around Umi's head while Rin tied the girl's legs together. "Alright Rin grab her stuff, I'll carry her back to the house." They both nodded and made out with their mission, earning many weird stares as they passed by.

/

/

/

"Hello and welcome to Delta Sigma Omega, we are a sorority for young smart women that dream to make it successful in life. Im your president, Nozomi Tojo!"

Nozomi Tojo

Age-22

Is a English major, enjoys small kids and dreams of being a teacher!

"We don't accept much girls, but when we do we like to look at your test scores first and your background. They don't call us the Safety Sorority for nothing!"

"Nozomi they call us that because we're lame and never throw parties."

"Shut it Nico! We're a sorority that helps the city! Not destroy it!" A couple of girls left at the fact that the sorority was a bit of a lame place.

Nico Yazawa

Age - 22

Did everything herself, pays for her own tuition and is a culinary and music major, don't forget she's a strong independent woman.

"U-uhm I have to agree with Nico, we don't have that nickname as a good thing; why do you think they egg our house every freshman night?"

"Come on Hanayo, not you too!" Even more people left the house, making Nozomi a bit sad and irritated.

Hanayo Koizuni

Age-19

Doesn't really know much about what she wants to do, but loves writing so she just takes all of the English classes.

"Well I think you guys sound great, my mother was in this sorority and I can't wait to join!" A girl with ash colored hair said while she sat on a chair, smiling at all the older women.

"R-really you will ?! Oh thank you so much! Here's your Delta Sigma Omega cardigan and house key... but before you can join you have to take a pledge."

Kotori nodded and stood straight, smiling at her sorority president. Nozomi liked the gesture and gave a smile to to the girl. "Alright, just repeat after me."

Kotori nodded once again and put her hands behind her back. Waiting for the purple haired woman to start the pledge.

"As Delta Sigma Omega, I pledge to be a successful and independent woman."

She repeated.

"And I will not drink, nor party, and just bring peace to this campus."

She repeated again.

"And last but not least, I pledge to never ever get involved with the Alpha Sigma Delta girls."

Kotori didn't repeat this, she just looked at Nozomi in confusion.

"Huh ? Why not? What's wrong with them?"

"They're idiots that get drunk and throw horribly loud parties, not to mention have sex if girls and not call them back the next day!"

"W-what?"

Nico butted into the conversation and tossed her sandwich at Nozomi. "Don't mind her, she's just a little salty and hates their president. Not all of them are bad, that freshman Maki I fucked last year wasn't half bad. I would do it again if she didn't get so sentimental and try to court me right then and there."

Kotori let out a soft aw, but was stopped by Nozomi touching her shoulder. "Nico doesn't know what she's talking about, just pledge this and I promise you'll be safe and well took care of by your sisters."

The younger girl shrugged and repeated the last part of her pledge, it bringing a smile to Nozomi's face. She hugged Kotori and gave her cheek a friendly kiss.

"Just move in before classes start! We'll be waiting to help you!"

/

/

/

Eli took the bag off her cousins head and gave the widest smile to her. "Hey cuz! Ya food fucker! Thought you could get away from me huh?" She rubbed Umi's head while undoing the restraint on the female.

Umi cringed at the nickname that still existed to this day. "Eli do you really have to keep calling me that name? I'm 18 years old, I'm not a little kid anymore."

That statement only made her older cousin smirk and make fun of her more. "You blew your load and it got all over me, not to mention you're still a virgin when you're a Sonoda-Ayase! I can call ya whatever the hell I want kid."

She walked away and sat down on their bar, showing off all the beer and such they had. "Lucky for you baby cousin, we throw the biggest party every year on this night; and while everyone is having fun and drinking, you're gonna be getting laid!"

Umi blushed at the thought and and shook her head immediately. "Nope! I've already explain to you and my father that I am waiting to find the perfect girl! I'm not like you sleaze balls okay!"

Eli rolled her eyes and just tossed an empty bottle at Umi. "Listen kid, I was the exact same way! I only had sex with girls I cared for and love ! But in my freshman year of college, I learned that girls screw you over! So just have some fun! This is no place to find love!"

Umi had remembered the years where Eli was a nice and civilized person. Always officially bringing home her girlfriends so people could meet, then have sex with them the same night. But yeah Umi had to agree, she always treated her woman right and made sure the girl cared for her too.

"I mean, you got me there but... Since I'm still a virgin I don't know anything alright? So just let me figure this out on my own?"

"Psh no ! Now hurry up and put your jacket on, I spent time and money making that for you!"

"Eli I'm not wearing a jacket that says 'food fucker' embroidered with diamonds on the back. I'm sorry but if you want me to wear something for your fraternity give me something else."

"Fine fine fine here." She tossed her a muscle tank that had the logo in the front and Sonoda-Ayase on the back. "There is that better? Or do you want me to get you some spanks and a tutu and call ya pretty?"

"No this is fine, could you be anymore of an ass?" Umi sighed and took off her shirt she was wearing now, pulling the muscle tee over her head. "There, this good enough?"

"Well the lack of tattoos is sad, but you got a great build; I'm so glad our family owns gyms." She patted her cousins back and gave her another cheesy smile once again.

/

/

/

"Those idiots are throwing their annul party tonight, and I feel like we should go warn them." Nozomi picked up her purse and book of fraternity and sorority rules.

"Like we do every year, it's not like they're gonna listen but oh well let's follow along Rin." Nico yanked the girl up and looked at their president. Gesturing for the woman to lead the way, which in time did happen.

"Remember girls, we have to be nice and peaceful; don't want them to get mad and throw beer at us."

"This is just an excuse to see and yell at Eli anyways, so we really don't care."

Nico dragged the quiet Hanayo with her, as their president was about to make a full out of their sorority. Nozomi knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Maki. She gave a sweet smile towards her then forced her way in, finding Eli sitting on the bar.

As they walked in, Maki grabbed Nico by the arm and looked into her eyes. Giving her the cutest stare ever, which Nico herself can't resist. She pushed Hanayo away and told her to stay with Nozomi. After the front door closed, both of the two girls met each other in a rough kiss.

"You know keeping this a secret isn't easy when you're giving me stares like that." She bit onto Maki's bottom lip as they stumbled away from the front door.

"What secret? We're just fuck buddies because you're afraid of a commitment." Maki tugged at the back of Nico's hair and smirked.

"I'm not a afraid of anything, it's just your loser ass can't get another girl to fuck. You can't do better than me baby, so shut up and let's head to my room."

/

/

/

"Well well Tojo, here for your annual bitching I'm guessing?"

Nozomi ignored the comment from Eli and just passed her the rule book while crossing her arms. She wanted to get this quick and over with so not giving into Eli'a insults would be the best things.

"Just telling you that you have until midnight to have your party, after that I will call the campus police and have your party exterminated like I did last year. Us both being presidents of our own houses I believe that we should agree just for this one thing."

Eli looked like she was in thought, her chin propped up on her fist. It seemed like it was taking her while but she popped back to reality and smirked. "How about I can have my party until 2 am , and I promise your house won't be egged or have dirty cum tissues on it!"

She wanted to screamed and just attack Eli but inside Nozomi took a deep breath. She didn't really like cleaning up their mess, so maybe she'll actually just agree to it. No, she couldn't let Eli win and get what she wanted.

"How about you have it until 1:30 am and I'll keep the campus patrollers off your ass and you don't dirty my house?"

Eli shrugged and stuck her hand out. "Sounds like a deal, I fucking hate having those dudes ruin our parties; you have a deal Tojo."

Nozomi shook the girl's hand and they stared into each other's eyes for awhile. Until Nozomi of course broke the eye contact and walked the way, telling Hanayo to hurry up and follow since they have much work to do.

/

/

/

"C-crap Nico, could you get anymore faster?" Maki was on her back, Nico riding her with everything she had. The tiny girl would often be took for granted, people assuming she's submissive and gentle. They were completely wrong, Nico was always on top. Controlling both her and her partners pleasure, it's just how it was with her.

"Excuse you but I'm not trying to get caught, I've gotten in so much trouble because of you." She let a moan escape her lips from moving in a certain way. Feeling the wonderful friction that was caused inside of her. "T-they might not mind you, b-but Nozomi gets on my ass about you here."

Maki rolled her eyes and switched their positions, making the dominant girl a bottom. "Let me finish off then." Her hips went faster, creating a rougher friction that they both enjoyed. Nico wasn't very happy but was in to much pleasure to care. Being a bit submissive wasn't so bad once in a while.

"You're lucky you look hot while you fuck me." She growled and pulled Maki into a kiss, their tongues pushing together while moaning. They were approaching bliss soon and right when Nico came, Nozomi called through the house.

"We're back Nico! Let's go get some food!"

Maki was about to cum but Nico pushed her off and threw her pants at her. "Get out! Go through the window!" The younger girl was mad but rapidly pulled her boxers up and threw her shirt on.

"Next time we're doing this at my house!" She was in the middle of putting her pants on when Nico pushed her out the window. Maki tried to grab onto the sides but they slipped from her grasps. She ended up falling onto the grass, her boner 'snapping' while she hit the ground.

"Oh fucking shit son of a bitch! I broke my penis!" She cried out and held her crotch, whimpering as she felt the intense pain. Nico looked out the window and cringed, her fellow sisters joining her in the same place.

"I can't believe you pushed her out a window." Hanayo whispered while covering her eyes and going to sit on the floor. Nozomi just shook her head in disappointment and slapped the back of Nico's head.

"Don't worry Maki! We'll call your president and parents!"

/

/

/

Eli was laughing while Maki explained everything over the phone call. "I'm fucking dead! Oh my god that ones going down in the history books! We'll pick you up after your surgery don't worry buddy!" She ended the phone call and announced the new found information.

"Maki can't party tonight because she broke her dick! She was shagging that Delta Sigma Omega girl and got pushed out the window! Oh man Yohane! Pass be the damn fraternity history book!"

Umi cringed at the thought of breaking her dick and sat further back into her chair. These past three hours they've just been feeling plastic trash cans with ice and beer, setting up lights and having their dj set up their station. She pulled out her phone, texting those girls that she met.

She managed to have them agree to going out for some smoothies, so she got up and grabbed her black hoodie. "Bye cuz I'm gonna go hang out with some girls." Eli smirked and patted her back, making some sleazy comment about 'don't forget to pull out'.

/

/

/

Kotori huffed as she repacked her stuff, putting the boxes off to the side. She was bound to move in to the house by the end of the week. Even if it means she had to drag the boxes down the street. The tiny female took a break and sat on her bed, smiling to herself.

Kotori Minami

Age - 17

A bright young girl, was the top student of her class and graduated with a 4.0 gpa. But instead of going to the best university in the world; she settled with her home school and a fashion degree.

Her phone buzzed and she let herself smile again, "Jogging time." She pulled out her shorts and tank top, and quickly changed. Kotori then grabbed her water bottle and began her journey out the door.

/

/

/

Umi huffed as she picked up the speed of her walking, getting worried that she was taking to long. A message appeared on her phone, making her look down while running still.

'Come on! Hurry, we need to get our textbooks after! 3'

A goofy smile was brought to her face as she continued to run, picking up her speed a bit. Being caught up in running, she didn't notice the smaller figure coming towards her. Within a few seconds they collided, the smaller girl falling to the floor. Umi stopped and immediately went to the floor. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"N-no it's okay! I didn't see you either!"

Umi helped the girl up, awkwardly smiling and still muttering an apology. Kotori just giggled and looked up, blushing brightly as Umi and her locked eyes. Kotori was bright red, but Umi was even brighter; her whole face and neck lit up like a light.

"Hey..." Left Umi's lips as both of them just stared at each other. Faces read and some sweat dropping off their foreheads.

"H-hello!"

Kotori quickly stood up, dusting her legs off as Umi followed suit. 'Out of all the awkward things that could happen during college, it was getting frozen while talking to a girl? Wow I'm not ready for the rest 3 years' She thought while staring up at the blushing girl.

"My uhm... my name is Umi."

She shot her hand out, awkwardly signaling a handshake. Umi groaned in her head, 'Handshake? God this is such a horrible way to start off!' Luckily Kotori just giggled and shook her hand, a smile on her lips.

"My names Kotori! Nice to meet you! Even if our meeting was a little bit... unplanned... heh... Uhm... are you a freshman?"

"Yes! Are you?! I-I mean..." She went a bit quiet and redid her question. "U-Uhm are you?"

"Yep, I'm a fashion major! How about you?"

"Uh I really don't know haha, I haven't decided what to be yet..."

Kotori nodded and stared at Umi, the moment having a new awkward feeling to it. Both of the teens smiled and thought about what to do. Should they talk more? Exchange phone numbers? Go out for a date? Who knew, so when both of them decided to talk; they cut each other off.

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

"You first-"

"No no you first-"

"Okay!-"

"Alright!-"

They laughed and turned away from each other, biting their bottom lip. Wow, this was much harder than both of them expected. Finally Umi took a deep breath then faced Kotori, cheeks bright and red.

"U-Uhm... wanna go get some smoothies with me? I was going there anyways, and I'd rather go with you than the girls I met earlier."

There was a moment of hesitation but Kotori quickly nodded, accepting the invitation with a smile. "I'd love too, come on... I know a good place nearby, the campus cafe isn't really all that great." She took Umi's hand and began walking, smiling back at her.

/

/

/

Kotori couldn't contain her laughter as Umi explained what happened to Maki. "Oh my gosh, how did that even happen?" She took a sip of her drink and kept giggling.

"I think she was having sex with this girl named Nico? And got pushed out the window because her sorority sisters came in? I don't really know the story but she's getting emergency surgery at the moment."

"Oh I feel so bad for her."

"Hah yeah." She sipped her smoothie while looking at Kotori. They've been here for about 3 hours, and drank over 5 smoothies. But they enjoyed each other's presence so it didn't bug them one bit.

"Hey Umi, wanna come over to my dorm tonight? We could watch a few movies on my laptop."

Umi was about to say yes, but remembered the party tonight. She took a deep breath and shook her head, her face showing disappointment. "No... I can't, my cousin's fraternity is throwing a party; and she wants me there... I'm sorry maybe we can do it another time?"

"Oh... I mean that's alright, I could go with you to the party as your date... Then we can just go back to my dorm and watch the movies, or cuddle I don't know... sounds good?" She looked up at Umi, tossing her empty smoothie into a nearby trash can.

"D-Date? Sure! I mean yes! The party probably already starting right now, we could go now..." Umi took off her black hoodie and wrapped it around Kotori's shoulders, covering the girl since she was still in workout gear.

"And that will keep you warm and stop people from staring while we're there."

Kotori just giggled and stood up, zipping up the black hoodie. She grabbed Umi's hand and leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek. "Let's stay for an hour or so, I wanna make sure to get some quiet time with you too."

"A-a-alright! I don't mind that one bit, I'm not really a party person so... yeah... heh..." She blushed and continued to smile, super embarrassed by the kiss Kotori ended up giving to her.

/

/

/

Maki was wheeled into the frat house, her head moving around in a weird motion. She was pointing at stuff that wasn't there and laughing loudly. Eli couldn't help but laugh as she picked up Maki's head and let if go, the girl falling forward completely. She shook her head and told someone to wheel Maki up to her room.

While Maki was a took up to her room, Nico walked into the house. Her body sporting a mini skirt, crop top, and some thigh high socks. She was gonna go up to Maki's room but was stopped by Eli.

"I thought you can't come into our house and we can't go into yours."

"Eli suck my fucking ass, I can do whatever the fuck I want." She gave her the middle finger and proceeded up the stairs, leaving laughing Eli. In all actuality Eli didn't mind Nico at all, she was always welcomed inside. But she just hated when Nozomi would get mad and stomp on over to complain about it.

'Although it's always fun seeing her come in here with that lovely body of hers.' Eli remembered the way Nozomi's hips swayed, and how her breasts seemed to bounce with every step. She was almost entranced by the thought of shagging Nozomi against the shower wall until someone threw a beer at her. "Ow! Alright alright ! No need to throw shit at me, let the party begin!"

/

/

/

"Geez how much drugs did they give you?"

Nico laid next to the giggling drugged up girl, her hands stroking Maki's red hair. A smile made its way to her lips as she laid a kiss to her head. "You're kinda cute like this." Maki made a noise and nuzzled Nico's flat chest; her mouth trying to bite at the tiny breast. Nico rolled her eyes but hissed when Maki accidentally got her nipple.

"You little shit."

Maki looked up at her with lidded eyes and a goofy smile. She leaned forward again and tried to attack her breasts. Nico sighed and pushed Maki's face away while sitting up. "Fine fine, hold up."

/

/

/

When Umi and Kotori walked through the front doors, they were met with loud music and drunk people dancing. During her high school years, Umi really didn't go to parties. Even when her cousin invited her and forced her to go. After 3 minuets she hopped out the window and left back home. But that was back then, Umi was bound to make a change this year.

"Talk about a party, I haven't been to one like this..." Kotori covered her ears, whenever she went to a party it it was always so classy. They had classical music playing and different types of wines laid out.

"I'm not a party person so much either."

She pulled both of them to the side, finding a place to relax for a moment. "Do you drink?" Umi asked as she grabbed two beers from the ice chest nearby. "I don't, but might as well try it." She handed over the other can and gave a smile to Kotori.

"Uhm yeah sometimes; but it's usually wine or something sweet."

They both opened the beer and took a small sip, the look on their face was pure disgust. So both of them just set the cans down somewhere. Umi awkwardly stared at Kotori as the girl stared back at her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Kotori and Umi got close, bodies pressed together while they moved to the beat of the tune. Umi felt herself blush when Kotori's breasts pressed against hers. 'This would be a horrible time to get a boner' She thought while Kotori pushed her hips against hers. 'Oh fuck' Umi began to panic when she felt her pants become tighter. She yanked away quickly and was relive when someone spoke through a microphone.

"Hello everyone my name is Kanan Matsuura; I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote. It's about this hoe who I banged, and she's one of Eli's cousins."

There was a loud laugh coming from the crowd, obviously from a drunk Eli who could barely stand at this point. "Which one is it?"

"Her name is Mari, and this the song I wrote for her ass."

Everyone expecting a slow and depressing song, was soon surprised when the song busted into a fast paced tune.

"Come on let's dance!" Kotori pulled them to he middle of the room and wrapped her arms around Umi's neck. Moving her body fast as she listened to the lyrics of the tune.

'Do you want to come to a party?

My friends picked me up in their truck at 11:30!

This things at a frat house but the people are cool there!

Reluctant I followed but I never dreamed there

Would be someone there who would catch my attention!

I wasn't out searching for love or affection!

So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free!

Shine the beer for tequila and we headed into the party!'

"Catchy tune." Umi leaned her head against Kotori's, smiling brightly as they danced. 'I really like her' Happiness filled her stomach as their mouths inched closer to each other. 'Wait how do you kiss a girl? Do I use tongue? Uhhhh'

'And then I saw her standing there

With green eyes and long blond hair

She wasn't wearing underwear at least I prayed that - AH FUCK!' The song stopped half way through the chorus when someone punched the lead singer.

"Think you can just get away with fucking my girlfriend!" A black haired girl screamed while on punching Kanan over and over again. Having a bigger fight break out, eventually it was just a punch of drunk people throwing punches.

"Hey hey hey! No fighting! Just pick a room in the house and fuck it away! I don't need all ya fucks getting me in trouble!" Eli tossed beer cans at everyone, trying to stop the gigantic fight. "Don't do it in my room though; I don't want your tiny dicks getting cum everywhere!"

Everything becoming too much, Kotori finally yanked Umi outside. Trying to avoid all of the fighting and commotion from inside. Finally outside, both of them stopped to catch their breath. "S-sorry, I didn't think something like that was going to happen!"

Umi plopped down on the lawn, having Kotori follow and plop down on her. "No worries, it was kind of thrilling... although I like quiet time with you instead."

'HELL YES' She mentally high fives herself and wraps her arms around Kotori. Smiling at her as she enjoyed the compliment the girl gave her. "Come on, let's head to your dorm and watch those movies."

/

/

/

"You're like a little baby!" Nico giggled as the drowsy Maki sucked on her nipples. She let out a soft moan, enjoying the light tugs from time to time. The licks against her erect nipples were to much, so at one pond she pulled away.

"C-crap I'm all wet." She looked between her legs, noticing the wet spot on her panties. Nico was tempted to try and get Maki's dick up and going. But she decided sex with a broken penis wouldn't be such a good idea. So Nico just went with the next best thing and stood up.

"Hehe; does my little Maki wanna eat something?"

A goofy smile erupted onto her face, her drug induced state of mind enjoying the idea. Nico chuckled and pulled down her underwear and skirt. "Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight!" She finished the task and go in position on top of Maki's mouth, winking down at her.

/

/

/

Eli laid face down on the bar area, groaning as she took all her strength to break apart the fights. Her knows leaked a bit of blood and her lip was busted open, not to mention the small bruise under her eye. "Where the fuck are my girls!" She screamed out, Maki was upstairs probably getting molested by Nico; and god knows where the hell Rin was.

There was a light tap on her shoulder, without making a noise she moved her head and looked up. Groaning as she noticed it was Nozomi who was bugging her. Eli tried to get up but found herself beat and hugging the bar. Instead she just shouting from the spot she laid on.

"What the hell is it Tojo? I didn't break any rules! It's barely 10 pm! I'm innocent!" She screeched in a drunk tone, most of her words slurring into a jumbled mess.

Nozomi sighed and flicked Eli on the nose before setting her hands on her hips. "One of my 'sisters' is on your property and I have came to retrieve her... also we're out of ice for our drinks at the house... I thought I could borrow some?"

The girl just stared at her for a moment, before getting onto her feet; close to face planting. "Alright." She burped and held onto a bar stool. "First of all! You don't wanna go into Maki's room because I fear for your eyesight... Second! If you find Rin tell her to get their ass back over here! And thirdly! Yeah, the ice is in the freezer; help yourself!" Eli dropped to the ground, passing out from exhaustion and the amount of alcohol she consumed.

/

/

/

Soft whimpers and cries filled Hanayo's room as she and Rin thrusted against each other. The two moved softly and shared slow teasing kisses through the whole session. Hanayo sat on Rin's lap, legs spread and Rin's penis inside of her. "D-don't thrust that way- ah!" She threw her head hack and moaned loudly.

"Crap Kayo-chin! I didn't mean to! I just wanted you to feel good also you know! I'm not trying to get us caught!" Rin slowed down her thrusts, letting the smaller girl relax from the intense pleasure.

"N-no it's okay... I think Nozomi left to get Nico anyways..." She leaned her head against Rin's chest, trying to catch her breath. "I-it felt good too so don't worry." Hanayo looked up at her and smiled, starting to move her hips again. "Now let's continue."

/

/

/

The movie played on the tiny screen as both Umi and Kotori snuggled together. Laughing from time to time because the movie was actually funny. 'This is nice, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her.' Umi smiled to herself, holding Kotori closer. Kotori turned her head and smiled, making both of them nose to nose.

It felt like a magnet pulled the two together as they finally met in a kiss. Both of them blushed as they awkwardly figured out what to do. Umi felt a bit better about herself considering Kotori didn't know much either. Smiling she slid her tongue into the girl's mouth; gaining a small and surprised squeak. But Kotori didn't protest at all, all she did was joined in with her tongue.

'Oh god am I gonna lose my virginity tonight?' She felt Kotori's hand grab at a certain place that wasn't appropriate at all. 'A-ah crap' Acting on instinct she let her hands grope at Kotori's breasts. "O-oh fuck Kotori!" Umi grunted and blushed at what happened next. Being the useless virgin she is; Umi came in her pants just by Kotori's light touches.

Kotori stopped and looked down at the wet spot in Umi's pants. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter coming out. Umi wanted to die, she blew her chance to get laid. 'But wait... maybe it's not over yet' She thought before going forward and sucking on Kotori's neck; her hands fondling her breasts.

"U-Umi stop." She giggled and pushed Umi down getting on top of her. Kotori pressed a soft kiss to Umi's plump lips and smiled. "I'd love to go all the way with you but... Maybe you cumming early is a sign that you're not ready for sex... And if you're not ready... Then I'm not... But I'd be willing to take it slow with you..." She emphasized the word 'slow' with groping Umi's now flaccid member.

"U-uh okay."

'Good one Sonoda-Ayase; your cousins gonna love this one'


	2. Chapter 2

Umi stared up at the ceiling at the ceiling as she felt Kotori cuddling against her. At least she was nice enough to let her spend the night. Walking back to the house in cum stained pants wasn't a really good idea . So here she was, laying in bed with a pair of Kotori's boy shorts on. "You blew it." She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm. "You're a useless Sonods-Ayase, like wow... You came and she didn't even get your dick out..." Umi turned her head towards the sleeping girl, a smile came to her face.

"Well... at least she's sticking around with me." She finally let her eyes close; feeling sleep take over her. But it was ruined from the loud fire alarm that sounded in the dorm room. "Seriously?! It's like 5 in the morning!" Umi screamed while throwing off the blanket, she got out of bed and grabbed a pair of of Kotori's workout shorts. Which were way to short for her liking. She sighed and pulled them on either way.

"Are we getting bombed again?" Kotori asked as she rolled out of bed also, putting on a nearby sweater. She nearly died when she saw Umi in her small work out shorts. "Oh my gosh, You could've just wore my jeans you know."

Umi rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone off the stand, along with her hoodie. "I don't mind, I'm gonna head back to my cousins house and start my day... See you later? Uh... what are we ? I'm not sure and I don't wanna jump to conclusions and scare you..."

She looked up at her and got closer to Umi , taking her hands and smiling. Before Umi could react , Kotori leaned up and kissed Umi slowly. Letting her tongue sneak past her lips and play with the girl's. Umi blushed and pulled slightly away before she would end up getting an erection. "Uh... what does that mean?"

Kotori just giggled and shook her head, pressing another kiss to her lips. "It means I want you to be my girlfriend." She smiled brightly and leaned her head against Umi's chest. "Now we should go, if there is a fire I don't wanna die." Kotori walked out of her room and down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Gosh I love you so much." Umi said under her breath while she walked out, following Kotori but was stopped when someone put a bag over her head. "No not again!-" She was cut off by being shot by a taser and falling unconscious.

/

/

/

She woke up and was met with the darkness of the bag. Umi tried to move her hands but found that they were bound behind her back. "Come on! Just let me go!" Finally the mask was removed and Eli was standing right in front of her. "Why assault me this early in the morning ?"

"Oh baby cousin! Don't worry you're not the only one! The two girls on your sides are part of it too! They just haven't woke up yet! Which is troubling me; Yoshiko! Pour water on them!"

That immediately woke them up, causing the two to cough and groaned loudly. Yoshiko removed the masks, revealing Kanan and the girl who punched her. "You fucking whore!" Dia screamed and tried to get to Kanan, but failed as she fell to the grass under her.

"Hey hey stop that! You fuckers ruined my party." She tossed some empty beer bottles, hitting the two girls hard. "Dia you already knew my cousin was a whore when ya go with her! She's a Sonoda-Ayase! Also she doesn't have the futanari gene! So she can fuck whoever she wants!" Eli patted the angry girl's head, smiling down at her. "Although she did except your engagement, so welcome to the family..."

Eli stepped back and smiled at the three on the ground, Rin and Maki by her sides. "Hello, I am the president of Alpha Sigma Delta. My name is Eli Sonoda-Ayase, or as most girls call me; Tall Russian and Long." She snickered at her own compliment and continued. "You three have been chosen to be part of our fraternity, congratulations!"

Dia and Kanan smiled and forgot about their feud going on. Umi just groaned and let her head hang, not wanting to be in the fraternity to begin with. "I'm glad you guys are happy, well... most of you are." Eli kicked a can at Umi and returned to her conversation.

"But, to truly become a member of our wonderful fraternity... There's of course an initiation you have to pass of course... There are three things you can choose from, 1. Run butt naked through all the dog parks in town, wrapped in nothing but raw meat! a tattoo of my name on your ass! 3. Pierce a part of your body, but I have to choose where it is! If you complete one of them, you're in! But if you do all three you'll be in the history books and receive your frat jacket."

"Those sound that bad."

Eli smirked down at her baby cousin and ruffled her hair. "Sonoda-Ayase's are required to do all three cousin! I hope you weren't thinking of only doing one!" She laughed and walked into their house, having Rin and Maki untie and bring them inside.

"We start initiations today! So girls ya better strip!" She wheeled in a huge crate of raw meat smiling devilishly. "Any takers? This is probably the easiest but most dangerous one! Well-"

The doorbell rang and Maki went to go open the door. "What up?" She asked as Kotori stood in front of the door, Umi's clothes in arms.

"Oh uhm... hey Umi! I brought your pants and boxers back!"

"H-hey!" She pushed Maki away, going in front of her girlfriend. "Thanks!" Umi smiled and awkwardly looked at Kotori. Her girlfriend just smiled and stood on her tippy toes, kissing her on the lips.

"See you later babe, I'm gonna pick up my schedule." Kotori waved goodbye and left the house, leaving a blushing Umi.

"Haha my baby cousin finally lost her virginity!" Eli went behind her and lifted her up, and kissing her cheek. "Tell me later about how it went! I'm sure it was just fantastic! Alright back to the initiations! Strip!"

/

/

/

"I can't believe we're doing this, I swear Eli is a get a parasite from all this raw meat I'll kill you." Umi held her bacon wrapped crotch, awaiting her death at the nearby dog parks coming up.

"Oh calm down! That's why we wrapped your ass and dick with plastic wrap! Calm down you'll be fine!" Eli stopped the car and smiled back at her younger companions. "Open the back doors guys."

Umi took a deep breath and internally screamed when the back doors opened. "Fuck my life, fuck my life!" She ran out along with everyone else, already running and jumping over the fence. "I'm fucking screwed!" Umi looked at all the multiple dogs, as they prepared to pounce on her. "Fuck my lifeeeeeeeee!" She yelled while sprinting, a trail of dogs chasing after her.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" She screamed out as a Chihuahua bit into her ass. "ELI I HATE YOU!" Umi grabbed the edge of the small fence and hopped over it, eventually losing the dog.

"Alright ! That's one down! 9 more to go! Hop in!"

/

/

/

In the end Kanan and Dia stopped after the first initiation, just glad to be in the fraternity. Umi on the other hand was on her way to the tattoo/piercing parlor. But in the mean time she was sitting in the back, having Eli rub neosporin on her right ass cheek. "This is all your fucking fault, I feel like dying."

"Oh calm down, I had a dog latch onto my balls the first time I did this." She smeared more onto the open cut before slapping a big bandage on it. "Your tattoo will probably hurt more than anything, but don't worry! I'm not gonna make you get my name! I have something else in mind!"

"At least I don't have to go through my life with your name on my ass." Umi laid her head down, closing her eyes while pulling up her pants. "Nothing could be worse than that."

BOY WAS SHE WRONG ! When Umi got up from 2 hours of excruciating pain of a tattoo on her ass, she couldn't believe what Eli did. On her left butt cheek had a small cream horn with the writing 'Food fucker' on top of it in fancy font.

"Ahaha you like it? I thought this was way better than my name! Let's go! I found the perfect piercing for you too! I think It'll suit you perfectly!"

"Eli I swear to god if my dick is getting-"

"Hey I'm not that cruel! Now come on pull your pants up!"

/

/

/

"You ruined my beautiful face..." Umi said, on the edge of almost crying. Staring at her face and newly pierced lip. She sniffled and leaned her head against the mirror, regretting her whole existence.

"Calm down cry baby and here's your jacket!" Eli set the varsity style jacket on Umi's shoulders, smiling at her baby cousin. She patted her back and sat down on the counter next to her. "Here you go champ." A badge sat in her hands with the initials U.S-A . "Glad to call you a Sonoda-Ayase."

She smiled and gladly took the badge, attacking it to the arm of her jacket. "Thanks cousin." Umi playfully punched Eli's shoulder and leaned against the wall. "It's been a strange few days I have to admit..."

"Oh yeah! What's up with that girl? Did ya... give her the Sonoda-Ayase cock? She's a tiny little thing did you give her a good pounding?"

Umi blushed instantly and looked away, regretting what she was gonna say next. "No... we were going to but... I came before she even took off my pants..." It went quiet for a moment before the room filled with Eli's laughter.

"O-oh my god! Hahaha! That's fucking priceless! Oh! Oh ! That's why she brought your pants back ! It's because you dirtied them!" She feel onto the floor, holding her stomach as she gasped for air. "You sprayed your load like a cow sprays milk! Moo! I'm Umi the cow that nuts when you bump into my boner!"

"You fucking douche, like you've never came early." Umi tried to defend herself, crossing her arms while looking away. "At least she agreed to be my girlfriend, that way I know she really liked me."

Eli's laughter finally subsided and she smiled at Umi. "Well it happened once, but my dick was already out... Imma tell you the story its great."

~flashback~

Young freshman in college Eli blushed from all of the alcohol she consumed, and from the girl undoing her pants. "D-Damn girl your breasts are big." She whispered while her erection finally spring free from her pants. Nozomi just giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip.

"Thanks, they're one of my best traits. You'll end up having a liking to them also." She pressed her breasts together around Eli's cock. "This is the best part." Nozomi grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it in between her breasts. Her hands pushed her breasts together and began to slide them up and down.

Probably from the alcohol, of maybe just from not cumming for months. But Eli ended up cumming within the first 3 seconds, coating Nozomi's face with semen.

~End of flashback~

"Although, after we had sex and everything- she didn't call be back. So I could've got a girlfriend too like you; but screw her you know." She opened a beer and chugged it down, sighing as she finished it and threw it some where. "Well anyways, since you're done with all the initiations. Go have some fun and hang out with that girl you like."

"She's my girlfriend Eli."

"Whatever bro, also Maki and Rin set up your room! Since you're the only one that completed all three you get your own room! We'll see ya later tonight! I'm gonna go sleep off this hangover I still have!"

/

/

/

"Alright ladies! We are helping our new sister move in today! I have sent a moving truck to the dorms! She'll be here any second!"

Nozomi clapped while opening the front door, trying for all her sisters to come help. She slipped outside with the others following along. They all waited quietly, but Nozomi decided to looked at her sorority sisters. Noticing the multiple hickeys Hanayo tried to hide, she looked at her closely.

"When did you get interested in sex Hanayo? I thought you were waiting until marriage or something..."

"O-oh I um... I was but... I met this really cute girl that I love so much... A-and I really think here and I were meant to be together..." A blush covered her fave and her hands went to cover herself.

A few seconds later, the moving truck finally arrives and Kotori popped out of the driver's seat. "Hey girls! I can't wait to get moved in!" She walked over but was stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Kotori looked up and smiled as she noticed it was Umi. "Oh my honey!"

They shared a kiss but it was short because Kotori questioned the new lip accessory. "Um? New fashion statement? Joined a punk rock band? Please explain?"

"Just initiation for my cousin's stupid fraternity, I didn't wanna do it at all." Pure disappointment was written all over her face, telling everyone she didn't like this one bit.

"Oh I'm sorry Umi, if anything it makes you look very cute."

They both giggled, pulling towards each other to kiss again. Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's neck as she held her hips. She slid her tongue into the woman's mouth, slowly pushing their tongues against each other.

"Kotori- KOTORI!" Screamed Nozomi at the top of her lungs, pulling the two of them apart and kicking Umi in the crotch. Umi crumbled down, hands holding her crotch. She curled up in a ball and began to cry loudly, feeling how Nozomi's heel dug so deep.

"N-Nozomi! That's my girlfriend! You can't do that to her! What if-"

"She's from Alpha Delta Sigma, you took an oath to never get involved with them! You should be thanking me! You can't trust any of them ! They're just useless futanari's that think with their dick and not their brain!"

'Ouch, that hurts possible more than this' Umi whimpered loudly and let the tears continue to drop down. Kotori stared in disbelief and tried to help the girl up, but was pulled away from Nozomi. She couldn't bear to look at her in such pain, Kotori looked away and frowned.

"I'm gonna need you to leave now, we don't need scum like you." She pushed Kotori towards the house, while Nico and Hanayo started unloading the truck. Umi just laid in the street, hands holding her crotch still.

/

/

/

Maki hums as she gets the daily mail from the front, whistling to herself. She looked through the multiple letters but stopped when there was a bright green envelope. "Huh?" They flipped it over and her eyes widened. "Fuckkkkkk... ELI! THE GAMES ARE BEGINNING!"

/

/

/

"Welcome Alpha Sigma Delta , you have been chosen for the first match of the Sorority &Fraternity wars. You need 6 people to participate in all of the first match will be at your school Otonokizaka University. The fraternity you're going up against is... Sigma Beta Kappa, good luck!" Eli read out, not completely believing that the games have came so fast. She felt herself a little nervous but shook it off soon, giving a smile to all of her sisters.

"Alright, looks like the games have came early this year! I think... Anyways we are going against Sigma Beta Kappa, which we all know is my little sister's fraternity! So let's hit up the gym and prepare for tomorrow!" She kicked a glass bottle of vodka off the bar and front flipped off. "Alpha Sigma Delta! Alpha Sigma Delta!" They all chanted while running out, disturbing all of their neighbors.

/

/

/

The pain had disappeared but Umi found herself just laying on the side of the street. Looking up at the bright blue sky, she just couldn't believe what happened to her. 'What the hell Kotori? How could you do that to me?' She thought for a moment before her phone rang.

"Yeah?" She answered and felt happiness grow when Kotori answered on the other line.

"Hey I'm sorry... I didn't know that they would do that... I'm so so sorry!"

"No no it's alright! I'm just glad you care about me enough to call."

There was silence before Kotori spoke again. "Well... I do love you..."

"Wait... you love me? For real ?! Like love love!?" She put a hand over her heart, feeling it beat faster. Umi couldn't believe what she said! This was the first time that any girl other than her mother; said she loved her! "I love you too! I love you so much Kotori!"

"Hehe! I love you too! Anyways I have to go, the girl's wanna take me out for lunch! Oh also... I'm sending something to you... and I expect something in return... Bye bye!"

Umi was confused for a moment but realized what she meant. Kotori had sent a video to her, she played it and felt her dick grow hard. "O-oh man." Her girlfriend had the camera set up to show off her whole body, she giggled softly and gasped as she began to finger herself.

"T-thank you god! That you so damn much!"

/

/

/

The Delta Sigma Omega girls sat around the round table, sharing food and drinks. Kotori enjoyed the whole atmosphere but felt bad for Umi. But that was also the exact reason why she sent the video to her. 'I hope that made her feel better' she thought while sipping on her drink.

"So Kotori, since you're officially moved in that means its initiation time. Us girls are very classy, as you know since your mother was one of us... But our initiation... isn't so innocent as you'd think."

"Hmm?" Kotori looked up from her phone and stared at their president.

"U-um... for initiation you... y-you have to get your nipples pierced." Hanayo squeaked while pushing over the jewelry Kotori would soon be wearing. Blushing hard Kotori put an arm to cover her breasts. 'Now I know why I was bottle fed.'

/

/

/

Umi's hand forcefully rubbed against her dick, while her other hand recorded it. "A-agh Kotori!" She moaned loudly as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. "A-almost there! H-hngh!" Cum shot out of her penis, the white substance dirtying the camera. She stopped recording and laid back to catch her breath.

"W-woah." Umi gasped and sent the video to Kotori, smiling to herself. "I hope she enjoys it, she did want something in return."

/

/

/

"Oh my god oh my god!" She screamed as they slid the needle through her nipple. "O-ow!" The person quickly removed the needle and slid the jewelry in. "I-its done right?"

The guy just laughed and shook his head, getting another alcohol swab out start the other nipple. She whimpered loudly and laid back on the bed, wishing it would just end by now.

Nozomi and the girl's waited outside, giggling to their self while hearing Kotori's screams. Kotori had let her phone outside with them when Umi sent the message. Since wasn't around to answer, Nozomi ended up picking off her phone.

"Disgusting." She said under her breath before smirking devilishly. "Oh you're gonna regret sending that Sonoda-Ayase." Nozomi quickly sent the video to hers phone then set Kotori's down.

/

/

/

"Run! 6 more laps!" Eli led her fraternity around the track, smiling back at the tired girls. Everything was normal, football team practicing on the field along with the cheerleaders. There were countless people in the stands, and just people working out too.

Then all of a sudden, the jumbo screen turned on and played something. Eli almost didn't notice , but Maki pointed it out while they were still running. "Hey Eli, isn't that Umi's voice?"

"Huh?" She stopped and listened for a moment before looking upwards, her eyes widening while watching. "What the?! Who did this?!" Right after she said that, there was light giggling and Nozomi showed her face.

"Sorry Elicchi, it's just your baby cousin is messing with one of my girls and I can't have that happen! See you at the fraternity & sorority wars!" The screen went black and Eli filled with rage. She pushed her fraternity sisters out of the way and began running home

"Let's go girls! We have some business with Delta Sigma Omega !"

/

/

/

"It's okay, it's okay, just keep the ice pack against your nipples." Nozomi coed while stroking Kotori's head, taking on the mother roll. The younger just cried in response and moved her head to the side. "Just relax, it's gonna be quiet around here."

Well... Not completely quiet... The front windows smashed and screaming came from the front yard. Everyone turned towards Nozomi and shook their head.

"Looks like they saw my little message." She smirked and opened the front door, becoming face to face with Eli. "Hi there Elicchi, I'm assuming you got my message?"

"You fucking bitch! Messing with me is one thing! But when you fuck with family that's when I get angry!" She push Nozomi hard and entered the house, her whole fraternity following. "Our fucking truce is over! Screw the Delta Sigma Omega's ! I'm gonna make your hell! " Eli grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the tv, breaking both objects. "And you! Stay away from my baby cousin you fucking slut!"

The words were directed towards Kotori, and the young girl knew that. It hurt her so she decided to fight back. "Oh screw you! You think you're all cool huh? Your cousin's dick is so small! You might be smaller than hers!"

That was the last straw, and Eli did the most disgusting thing in history. She dropped her pants and grabbed her dick, peeing all over Nozomi's shoes and floor. "How's that for dick size? Hmm? That's what I thought bitch, let's go girls!" They all left, leaving the girl's in disgust and disbelief.

While leaving they screamed out their signature "Alpha Sigma Delta" chant to the neighborhood.

"Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

'I have a small dick?' Umi sent to Kotori, not believing all of the stuff that went on a minuet ago. She finally got a girlfriend and then this stuff happens? Like what the hell? All she was trying to do was hang out with Kotori then all this crap happens! The message said read and Umi couldn't believe what happened. 'Come on don't leave me on read.'

Finally Kotori texted back, you could tell she was distressed by the amount text she sent. 'I'm so sorry Umi I didn't mean it! Your size is perfect! I love how you're average sized but big at the same time! Your cousin called me a whore and I overreacted! I really like you, I love you! I hope our presidents won't pull us apart!'

She blushed madly at what Kotori said but smiled while replying back. 'Talking a little bit too much about my penis Kotori... it's a little embarrassing... anyways I don't mind the rivalry between our presidents... I love you and I won't let anyone come between us... Hey let's meet up at the arcade? A date is much needed, I miss you...'

'Yes, I'll clean up a bit and head over! I'm gonna beat you at every game in there! Bye bye Umi! Love you! 3' She attached a picture of herself doing the peace sign. Umi giggled at her girlfriend's childish behavior on stood to get ready.

/

/

/

"Nico stop that I have to get back to the house." Maki pushed her fuck buddy away, trying to fix her hair. Nico was harder to resist than you think, always wanting to fuck and willing to do anything. Well for Maki at least, if anyone else tried to get at her they'll end up with a broken arm.

"Come on, we've been apart for like 2 days... why can't you just stay back and fuck me good?" She whispered and kissed Maki slowly, making sure to slip her tongue inside the girl's mouth. Maki wanted to stay of course, but she knew she couldn't; like she literally can't have sex.

"First off we can't have sex because you broke my dick!" She pushed her away slightly. "And second of all I don't wanna have sex with you! Unlike you I wanna actually have a relationship! I want to have someone I could cuddle and go on dates with! You're obviously not the girl if you can't do that for me! So leave me alone!"

Nico was took back from the red head's out bursts and looked awkwardly at her. "M-maki I uh..." She tried to speak but couldn't say anything. Maki always got like this and it made Nico feel like utter shit. It wasn't her fault she didn't wanna get serious about a relationship. She was still in college, Nico just wanted to have a good time and live life.

"Yeah... that's what I thought." Maki stormed off, practically pushing Nico into the door frame. The younger female was practically heart broken and all Nico cared for was sex. But she'd eventually come back to her, because Maki is a love sick teenager.

/

/

/

"Stupid Nozomi, stupid daughters of Delta Sigma Omega! It's one thing to mess with me! But no one can hurt my baby cousin! Except for me!" Her muscles bulged as she bench pressed over 100 pounds. Eli should've had a spotter of course, but when she was filled with rage; dropping weights are the least of her problems.

"Hey Eli its almost time to go do the first round of the Sorority & Fraternity wars- ah!" Rin ducked when Eli threw a dumbbell at her. 'Now I know why they told me to go in and tell her' She thought for a moment and took a deep breath, sliding over a wooden hockey stick. "O-our first round is ice hockey!" She squeaked out before running out, making sure nothing hit her again.

Eli set down her weights and sat up, smiling to herself as she lifted up the stick. "A family played sport, Alisa chose the wrong sport... Especially when there's two Sonoda-Ayase's on the opposite side hah."

/

/

/

The noises of gun shots and screamed echoed off of the game in front of them. Umi was surprised to see Kotori enjoying herself and kicking ass. 'God everything about this girl is perfect' She wrapped her arms around Kotodi and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You're really good at this, maybe I should bring you out more often."

"Nah I only like playing this on special occasions, and when I say special occasions I just mean beating my bestie Honoka." Kotori smiled and returned the kiss back while putting the fake gun down. She turned around and pressed her body against Umi's. "I would ask to play you buttttttt you suck a lot and I'd rather not waste my time."

"Oh shush! I'm not that bad! If they had an archery game I bet I'll beat you at it!"

"That's such a boring sport, I can't believe you spend your whole life mastering it... and... Oh my gosh Umi I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously with that lip piercing." Kotori giggled and pushed Umi's face away, knowing that the girl was gonna smile at her giggles.

"Yeah... I know it doesn't really suit me... Anything for the family fraternity I guess, I'm gonna take it out after a year though... Right now you just have to deal with it while we kiss! Mwah!" They came together in a goofy and uncoordinated kiss, basically missing each other's lips all together. Both of them laughed but didn't care because right now it was just them. No fraternities trying to tear them apart, no fights, no parties, just them and the loud sounds from the games.

"Wait... did you say Honoka? As in Honoka Sonoda-Ayase Kousaka? That's my baby cousin! She just entered her senior year right? Wow! We've been closer to each other before we even met!"

"Oh! That's why your last name sounded familiar! I've known Honoka since I was a baby! Her and I spend a lot of time together! Wait wait! I remember seeing you at a barbecue when I was 13! You were the dorky girl who's kept getting her head sat on right?"

Umi cringed at the memories and laughed slightly before answering. "Yes yes that was me, Eli thought it was funny to mess around with me... But after that she got a beat down from her mother and her girlfriend wouldn't have sex with her for a year. So I guess I could say karma's a bitch."

"Awe, my poor Umi... I guess Eli's been a dick her whole life huh?"

"No... Not really...She's very protective of her family, especially about the non-futa girls... That's why she doesn't let Honoka come to any of her parties. She's worried about dudes or futa's taking advantage of her and such. Eli isn't that bad at all, but now she's just a dick..." A sigh came from her lips and leaned her head against Korori's. They kissed softly and ended up giggling in the middle of it.

"Well... if we plan to be together, I guess I have to learn to deal with her... I love you-"

A ringer went off from Umi's cellphone, ruining the mood completely. Umi chuckled awkwardly and pulled out her cellphone, reading the message quickly.

'Dude get to the ice rink! Our first challenge is I'm 30 minuets! You're a Sonoda-Ayase! Start acting like one!'

"Duty calls, see you later then Umi." She planted a kiss on Umi's lips and walked away. Umi watched with a smile and felt her love grow even more for Kotori. 'I'm so lucky' She thought before grabbing her skateboard and riding out of the building.

/

/

/

Eli skated around the ice, hitting the puck back and forth with Maki & Rin. "I hope that brat is coming , she's the only reason why we'll win this time against Alisa!" She grunted and hit it towards Rin, skating away as she got into a new position.

"That's kind of insulting, but alright... it's not our fault your baby sister is a beast in anything rough! It just means you gotta step up your game!"

Maki received the puck and chuckled, hitting it towards the new fraternity members to gain some relaxation. "She can't beat us at this though, right? I mean all of us have beat the other houses in hockey before, I think we have a one up."

"I'm here I'm here! Sorry ! I was out with my- I mean with some girls!" Umi barged in and quickly grabbed ice skates and a hockey stick. She went to the entrance and quickly put them on. "What position am I playing? Goalie? Attacker? Rover? Do I need any equipment? I can call my dad to bring it!" She slid onto the ice, stopping the puck with her stick and shooting it into the goal.

"Rover, you and I are gonna kick Alisa's ass in this! Also, the only equipment that's allowed are helmets,knee & elbow pads, and mouth guards! They're over there in the plastic bag! Suit up cousin!" Eli slammed into Umi, making the girl go half way down the court. Not wearing much protection wasn't a problem for Eli. When most people bump into her, they either fall straight down or ricochet off.

Umi would've lied if she said she wasn't on edge, I mean... Playing ice hockey without much protection? Sounds like destruction waiting to happen... But then again it is just a little game between fraternity houses, how bad could it be?

/

/

/

Umi's face was smashed into the plastic of the ring, smearing her blood and spit everywhere. It wasn't even 10 minuets into the game and half the team was beat up already. 'I will never underestimate Alisa again.' She thought as her body fell to the floor.

"THAT MAKES THE SCORE 1 TO 0 ! SIGMA BETA KAPPA IS WINNING! WILL THE ALPHA SIGMA DELTA'S LOSE ONCE AGAIN?!"

Eli frowned and threw her hockey stick down, wanting to just throw a fit. She took a deep breath and hit the plastic, ignoring the squeaks form the girl's watching. "I'm gonna Fucking destroy her." She picked up the stick again and skated to the middle, meeting her baby sister.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again? Ya think you'd be good, guess all that beer isn't working for ya huh? Unlike you I actually use daddy's money to get an education!" Alisa pushed Eli and cracked her neck, getting a little antsy to start again.

"Oh I don't know if I am, are you ready to cry about having to go to prom with our mommy; again? Of course you actually go to class, with you it's just class! You're not built to party like me! You know why?"

"Don't you fucking dare-"

"BECAUSE ALISA SONODA-AYASE HAS A SMALL DICK AN CANT GET HARD! HAHA!"

"BEGIN!" The referee screamed, making the two girls move immediately. But instead of going after the puck, Alisa jumped on Eli and pulled her hair. Making her slam down onto the hard ice beneath them.

"You douche ! No wonder no body wants you!" She sat on Eli's head while the older blonde tried to push her off. But found herself stuck between the cold ice and Alisa's ass.

"Get the fuck off!"

"Nope!"

Sighing loudly, Umi came in and lifted off Alisa and threw her over her shoulder. She helped Eli up then set down the smaller and younger girl. "You guys stop it! We don't need everyone to know that our family is full of psychos. Let's just get back to the game and continue-"

"SIGMA BETA KAPPA IS DISQUALIFIED FROM THE SORORITY AND FRATERNITY GAMES FOR UNNECESSARY ROUGHNESS! THIS WIN GOES TO ALPHA SIGMA DELTA!"

The crowds cheered and Eli gained this shit eating grin on her face. She turned to Alisa and grabbed her head, shoving her baby sister's face into her arm pit. "YA SMELL THAT? THATS THE SMELL OF A CHAMPION! YEAH! SEE YA NEXT YEAR SISSY!" Alisa eventually pushed Eli away and yelled to the high heavens, skating out of the rink at high speeds.

"Woah." Umi was took back from all the cheering, it brought a smile to her face knowing that something so little could be fun. Eli noticed and hugged Umi, giving her head a little noogie.

"You like those cheers? Good! From now until spring break, these matches happen once a week! You and all my sisters are gonna have a fantastic year! HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT THE ALPHA SIGMA DELTA HOUSE! LETS CELEBRATE!"

/

/

/

'Come on! Just come over for a little bit! I'm sure no one will notice you're missing! You guys won to right? So you're also celebrating! Just slip away from the crowd!' Umi had sent while Eli practically shoved a bottle of vanilla flavored vodka in her hands, telling her to 'drink till ya barf'. She already realized that this wasn't her type of thing, but she'll end up pouring it out anyways. "Well... I haven't gave it a taste yet..."

Umi sat down and opened up the bottle, taking a quick gulp of it. "Huh... taste sweet... maybe just a little more..." she took another drink, then another... And well.. you know where this is heading.

/

/

/

Kotori read over the text and sighed, she took a sip of her wine but put the glass down. She took a quickly look around, noticing that Nozomi was completely distracted. Taking a deep breath, the girl texted back and grabbed her coat. Leaving as fast as she could before anyone recognized that she left.

/

/

/

"So what's y-your name again?" Umi hiccuped loudly as a small red head shyly grounded against her. She was most likely not going to remember her name, but might as well make a friend.

"U-uhm call me R-Ruby! M-my sister just started college h-here!" She answered in a soft voice blushing as she began to fell Umi's happiness against her ass.

"O-oh? That's cool! You go to school here?" Umi grabbed Ruby's hips and went with the motion, smirking when she felt the girl's breath hitch. 'Wow... I don't know what's up with me right now... it feels... kinda fun though...'

"N-no! I'm still a Junior in high school! I-I just turned 16! I-I'm only here because my friend H-Hanamaru wanted to see her girlfriend!"

'Wait... Did she just say 16? NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE! NOT GONNA GO THERE! I wonder if I can just back away slowly and she won't notice-' Her thoughts were stopped when Kotori came up and smacked her across the face.

"You dirty pig ! I can't believe I snuck out for you! Nozomi was right! All of you guys just think with your dick and not your brain!" Kotori slapped Umi again before she began to walk out. But she was pulled back by Umi halfway, and wrapped into her arms.

"No no ! It doesn't mean anything! Babe! I was just making friends! You can't get made at me for that right? It's not like I was having sex with her! Anyways she's 16! Do you really think I'd fuck her?" Desperately trying to defend herself, Umi didn't realize what she caused for the whole party.

"WAIT THERES 16 YEAR OLDS HERE ? OH FUCK WERE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE! EVERYONE OUT!"

A huge crowd came towards them, a bunch of drunk young adults smashing into each other. Umi tried to get her and Kotori out of the way but ended up getting smashed into. Making her face shove into Kotori's chest and having the girl fall onto the floor. Feeling a bit woozy from the loud music and alcohol. Umi gripped her stomach and barfed all over Kotori. Staining her shirt, pants, and even getting some on her hair.

A high pitched scream filled the room, causing some people to hold her ears in pain. Kotori pushed Umi off and screamed more , going straight to the door. "That's enough Umi Sonoda-Ayase! I'm breaking up with you! Consider this relationship over!" She slammed the door closed and left a drunk vomit smelling Umi on the floor.

/

/

/

Kotori hummed as she picked up her textbooks and slid them into her bag. Classes had just started and she wanted to get home quick and finished homework. Looking up she let out a high pitched scream when Umi was staring at her intensely.

"I-I'm sorry! I-i just wanted to talk to you! You've been ignoring my text messages and calls... Please Kotori I just wanna talk..."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because I found you with some girl grinding her ass on you! Or maybe it's because you barfed on me! You figure it out for yourself Umi!" She tried to walk away but Umi yanked her back.

"I was drunk! I'm so sorry! I love you so much, please don't do this to me! I wasn't even into the chick! I literally thought she'd make a cool friend! Come on Kotori ! Do you really think that I would do that to you... A-and I'm very sorry about barfing on you, I blame the alcohol for that also..."

There was a moment of silence, the two girls just stared at each other. Finally Kotori sighed and looked up at Umi, a small smile forming on her lips. "You're lucky I love your dorky virgin ass..." She leaned up and kissed Umi, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I-I'm glad!" She blushed and held Kotori close, kissing her head while they hugged. "Let's go and get some smoothies? I uhm... kinda owe you big time so we can start out from there..."

All of a sudden, a devilish grin made its way to Kotori's face. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the empty class room. "Remember what I told you after you came in your pants? Well... let's just say, I'm gonna teach you to eat..."

"What do you mean- OH!"

/

/

/

"You Fucking doofus, always making shit worse... Ugh you're so cute why did you have to fuck shit up?" Nozomi felt regret as she looked at the pictures of her and Eli. They were smiling and kissing like dumb stupid teenagers. Well... they technically were... But that doesn't matter now.

/

/

/

"You know, I wish sometimes we worked out... now you're just a bitch who ruins my parties... Although if you ask to have sex, id drop to my knees and eat you out in an instant." Eli was in a similar situation, staring at a picture of Nozomi naked. Looking closely at the multiple hickeys on her body, she smiled because.. Well she WAS the reason they were there.

/

/

/

"U-uhm... like this?" Umi experimentally licked at Kotori'a clit, making her partner giggle.

"Mmmhmm, just pay attention to my clit and use your fingers."

She nodded and closed her eyes, sucking on Kotori's clit this time. Umi brought her fingers up and slipped one inside. Hearing her gasp was music to her ears and only drove her forward. She began to thrust her finger, blushing as she felt Kotori's inner walls clench around her.

"Y-y-you're really good at this for a virgin... Didn't think you'd- ah!" Kotori threw her head back in pleasure when Umi decided to slip her tongue inside. Taking her completely buy surprise. "O-oh that feels much better than your fingers." She bit her bottom lip and whimpered as Umi thrusted in and out.

'It surprisingly tastes good... I kinda like it.' She thought while pushing her tongue against g-spot. If only Umi knew what she was thrusting against though, because at the moment she didn't understand why Kotori kept moaning and gasping.

"I-I'm cumming ! I'm cumming! A-ahhh!"

Umi felt her head get shoved into Kotori's pussy and blushed when she felt her girlfriend's cum trickle into her mouth. 'Woah, did I make her feel that good? Awesome ! I hope she'll return the favor though...'

Soon the aftershocks of Kotori's orgasms settled, bringing her back to reality. She looked down at Umi and giggled, loving the look of her blushing cheeks and wet lips. "Come up here and unbuckle your pants, it's your turn cutie."

AND THUS CLAIMED THE DAY UMI LOST HER ORAL SEX VIRGINITY


	4. Chapter 4

"Eeeeeep! Rin! Nooooo!" Hanayo ran away from her girlfriend, trying to dodge the multiple water balloons coming her way. She held her textbooks close to her chest, trying to save their good condition. 'Only a few steps to the sorority house! I can make it without getting- ah!' The small girl froze and screeched loudly, feeling the cold water leak down her shirt.

"Hah! I got you!"

Rin grabbed Hanayo and jumped on her, making both of them fall into a nearby bush. Once they were hidden, the cat like girl grabbed Hanayo's face and kissed her softly. "It's been a while since we kissed like that... Gosh I missed you so much these last few days... your president is such a dick to us... I just wished we all get along." Rin plopped down next to Hanayo and sighed, staring up at the beautiful blue sky.

"I don't get it either... Maybe I'll ask her about it later, we have to get ready for our second challenge soon..."

"Yeah, and I'll go and investigate on Eli's side too... But in the mean time, you and I have a little bit of time... and these bushes are pretty tall."

Rin unzipped her pants and pulled out her soft penis from the opening of her boxers. She stroked it a couple of times until pre cum oozed from the tip. "Public sex is something we haven't done yet..."

Hanayo lit up like a Christmas tree and covered her cheeks, turning away from her girlfriend. Most of the time, Rin's high sex drive was too much for her. But because they don't have sex often, she doesn't mind letting her do what she wants. She couldn't ignore the wetness growing between her legs and slowly pulled her pants down. Just enough so Rin could take her from the back and quickly pull up her pants if someone finds them.

"Alright! That means you want to!" Rin slid down Hanayo's panties down and gave her rear a little smack. She squeaked and bit her bottom lip as Rin rubbed her entrance. Before Hanayo knew it, she had two fingers pumping in and of of her.

"R-Rin." She whimpered and bit into her hand, trying to keep quiet while getting fingered. Inside she could feel Rin's fingers curling against her g-spot and rubbing it roughly. "A-ah! N-no!" Hanayo's juices began to leak between her legs and drench her pants.

Rin took her fingers out and sucked on them while rubbing her penis. She let out a satisfied sound and pushed her cock against Hanayo's entrance. "I'm gonna go fast okay?" Before Hanayo could reply, Rin thrusted in and began to move her hips quickly. Taking the image of a cat mating in heat, minus the spiky dick and crying.

"Y-ye-s." Hanayo turned her head back towards Rin and kissed her slowly while getting fucked. Her walls contracted around Rin's member and sucked it in deeper. She bit down on Rin's lip as she hit a particular spot inside. "S-shlow down." Hanayo slurred out, trying to steady her breathing as it became to much for her.

"N-no." She wrapped her arms around Hanayo, kissing her and thrusted rapidly. "W-were almost done, I can feel you tightening." They both moaned together, knowing that their time was gonna be up soon. With a few more out of control movements, Hanayo went still and came around Rin. Rin pulled out and shot her load on the grass, giving her girlfriend a cat like grin.

/

/

/

"K-Kotori ah~" Umi bucked her hips upwards, trying to get her full length into Kotori's mouth. To her dismay, Kotori didn't get the hint and continued her motions. Dragging her tongue from the base to the head, licking off the precum from its tip. She looked at Umi with hooded eyes, giving her a wink while engulfing the head.

"O-oh god! H-hngh!"

Kotori gagged when Umi grabbed her head and thrusted her way inside. She then gagged even more when Umi came hard, filling the girl's mouth with her cum. Pulling away quickly, Kotori tried her best to swallow all of the salty substance, but found herself on the verge of puking. She spit it out into a nearby trash can and wiped her mouth.

"No offense but I'm not really a fan of swallowing your jizz... It doesn't taste good at all." She stood up and pressed a kiss to Umi's lips, making them fall backwards onto the bed. "But I'll be willing to suck you off anytime, just make sure to eat me first." Kotori was gonna kiss Umi again, but stopped when the door opened.

"Hey Umi we- oh fuck no get out."

Umi pulled up her pants quickly while Kotori buttoned up her shirt and fix her skirt. "I uhm... sorry Umi see you later..." Kotori tugged Umi into a hug and kissed her cheek. She then looked at Eli and passed her while walking out, not wanting to make anymore trouble.

"S-Sorry Eli, s-she just wanted to come over and spend some time together."

"Umi shut it, I know you were getting your dick sucked. I don't care, if you're gonna do that just do it somewhere else. Nozomi will flip her lid and report me for some stupid shit. Alright? Now go shower and meet me in the gym." She began to walk out but stopped when Umi called out to her.

"What's up with you and Nozomi cousin? I don't get why you two are always at each other's necks..."

Eli looked at her cousin and took a deep breath, sitting down next to her. "Alright I'll tell ya story then, I was in my freshman year when I met Nozomi. We met at the Alpha Sigma Delta welcoming party."

~Flashback~

Lips smashed against each other in a furious motion, hands grabbing at each other's clothing. It took Eli a moment to figure out what was happening, but ended up pushing away Nozomi. "Uh you're, a freshman too huh? That's cool right?"

"Eli we've been making out for the past week, you're so drunk you don't even remember me." Nozomi rolled her eyes and yanked down Eli's boxers, smiling down at the girl's erect cock. "You're happy to see me huh?" She went down and took Eli's penis into her mouth, sucking on the tip then sliding the rest in. Nozomi gagged lightly but caught her breath while pulling back.

"D-dang you nearly swallowed my dick."

Nozomi just giggled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip. "Thanks ?" She pressed her breasts together around Eli's cock. "This is the best part." Nozomi grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it in between her breasts. Her hands pushed her breasts together and began to slide them up and down.

Probably from the alcohol, of maybe just from not cumming for months. But Eli ended up cumming within the first 3 seconds, coating Nozomi's face with semen. (Yes I took this from chapter 2, I'm too lazy to write it again) Nozomi was so surprised she let out another giggle and cleaned off her face. "Well that's a surprise... I wonder how fast you can- oh you're hard again."

Eli gave a sly smile and took control of the situation, picking up Nozomi and tossing her on the bed. "See? Don't even need to take a pill to get hard quick." She grabbed a condom out of her pocket and quickly opened it, sliding it onto her erection.

"Mmm very impressive... Are you willing to do some eating?" Nozomi husked out while opening her legs, offering herself to Eli with a smile. Their were many stories about Sonoda-Ayase's being the best at oral sex, and Nozomi couldn't wait to find out if it was true. Without hesitation Eli grabbed Nozomi's legs and dove down, suckling and licking at her clit.

"W-woah." She tossed her head back and gripped the sheets, her hands tangling themselves in Eli's hair. "F-fuck." Her hips thrusted upwards, craving the feeling of Eli's tongue everywhere. Eli noticed and chuckled, trailing her tongue from her clit to her entrance. She licked lightly before thrusting it inside of the girl, making her squirm even more.

"Y-yes ! Just like that baby!"

Eli slid her tongue out and smiled, flattening put her tongue and pressing it to her clit. She slid two fingers inside of Nozomi and began to pump them in and out. Pleasuring the girl and making everything double the feeling. Nozomi let out a whimper and her movements became for frantic, craving her release that was soon to come. "Y-yes ! I-I'm close!"

Pre cum oozed from Eli's penis and was caught by the condom, showing that she should get some attention soon. To stay hard, Eli's free hand came down and stroked her condom covered cock. 'Don't cum again, you still have to get inside her' She pulled back in surprise when she heard Nozomi scream out in orgasmic pleasure.

"Guess I did a good job?" Eli chuckled and took out her fingers, licking Nozomi's juices clean off. "Gosh you taste wonderful you know that? No let's get to the main part." She grabbed her penis and pressed it against Nozomi's entrance, thrusting in with one motion.

"A-ah!" Nozomi yelped in surprise and wrapped her legs around Eli's waist, blushing up at her. "Faster Eli." She panted and began to move her hips, pulling Eli even closer and moaning more.

"Alright no problem." With that, Eli began to thrust uncontrollably. Making Nozomi's body bounce and quiver underneath her from the intense pleasure. Her hands grabbed Nozomi's breasts and pinched her nipples, moving her hips in a circulation motion.

"A little rough don't ya think?"

Eli ignored Nozomi's question and continued her forceful thrusts with a drunken smile. The feeling of Nozomi's was almost to much to handle. Her walls squeezing around Eli's shaft felt like ecstasy, it felt like she could cum just from that. That's what Eli ended up doing, a few more thrusts and she went still. Cumming hard into the condom and collapsing on top of Nozomi.

"Eli don't fall asleep-" but it was too late, Eli was already knocked out and still stuck inside. "Omph! Eli! Get off! You're twice my size and hella muscular! Get your dick out!"

~end of flashback~

"And she never called or contacted me ever again after that day. I'll admit I wouldn't of cared much is some chick did or not... But if I'm being honest... I actually really liked her, I imagined myself marrying Nozomi and having children..." She took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the entrance. "Who cares though, that's in the past anyways... come on let's hit up the school gym and run a few laps... Our next challenge is soon, let's not win by default this time."

Umi just nodded and followed her cousin, not really knowing what to say after the story. She thought Eli would never be serious about a girl. Most Sonoda-Ayase's aren't, it's basically just, have a couple of dates,fuck, and it's over. 'I guess I underestimated Eli's feelings for women after all... I mean she never degraded them or anything... I guess I just assumed she was a douche bag...' Umi thought while the disappeared out of the house.

/

/

/

"Maki come on."

"Nope." The redhead said while drinking her caramel milk tea with boba, she avoided eye contact with Nico and ignored most of her commands. This was probably the 5th time this week Nico had told her she wanted to be fuck buddies again. But Maki had only replied with a 'screw you' and hung up.

"Grow up Maki, you keep ignoring me during class and you won't even have a conversation with me... Now why can't we just... go back to how we were?"

Maki took a long sip from her drink and stared at Nico. It was silent for a few seconds before Maki stood up and grabbed Nico's collar. She stared into her eyes and finally spoke. "We fuck when I want to then, you're not gonna be the one in charge." She let her go and walked to the bathroom, leaving her drink on the table.

"Come on, I'm in the mood right now... Let's do it." She opened the bathroom door and gave a look to Nico. "My dicks healed, so come on damn it." Maki closed the door and waited for Nico.

"Tch, stupid kid thinks I'm gonna listen to her." Nico crossed her arms and sat back down, not giving in so easily. But it didn't last long, eventually Nico whimpered and went to the bathroom. Pulling out the condom she always carried around and opening the door. "You're lucky I only trust you to have sex with."

/

/

/

Nozomi huffed as she did her squats, listening to the blaring music from her earbuds. She could feel the burning in her thighs, but ignored it as she continued. 'Can't let my body get out of shape. Geez I have to lay off the cheeseburgers and ramen.'

"Nozomi... Nozomi!" Kotori yanked out the ear buds and looked down at her president. "Could you stop for a moment and speak with me for a bit? I have a few questions."

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure..." She sat down and took a drink of her water, staring up at the freshman girl.

"So... I'm just curious... Hanayo is too... What... really happened between you two?"

There was an immediate glare from Nozomi and Kotori flinched and looked away. Not wanting to irritate her president more than she already was. But to her surprise, Nozomi just sighed and patted the spot next to her. "I guess I can tell you girls, you guys are the closest ones to me..."

Kotori sat down and looked at her with hopeful eyes, craving the answer to why she can't see Umi. 'Wait do I have blowjob mouth? Wait is that even a thing? I don't think Umi's dick smells... I'll check next time... Wait what am I listening to again? Oh! Nozomi !'

"Well... we had sex, everything was fine... Then she made a fool of me and screwed everything over."

~Flashback~

"Stupid bag of muscle and bones." Nozomi finally freed herself from Eli, sighing in relieve when there was nothing inside anymore. "Never again Eli, you can keep your drunk ass home." She stood up and began to dress herself, feeling her body a little unstable. 'I'm gonna be walking funny too.'

Nozomi glanced over and smiled though, loving how sweet and cute she looked. "But you are cute... See you later." She leaned down and kissed Eli's lips before leaving the room. While walking to the front door, a bunch of girl started catcalling her. She rolled her eyes but turned to give a note to Eli's older cousin Erena.

"Give this to Eli when she wakes up okay? I changed my phone number, thanks! Bye." She gave a quick smile and walked away, going back to her sorority house.

~End of Flashback~

"That's about it, she didn't even have the nerve to call me back..." She sighed and began to change into clothes for their challenge soon. "Which is a shame, if I have to be honest. Eli is the cutest out of all the Sonoda-Ayase's that went here. No offense." Nozomi giggled at Kotori's embarrassed face and walked to her door.

"If she called back, we would've still been together... I probably would've been pregnant though... Hehe come on, let's go for our next challenge! We're playing dodge ball."

/

/

/

-3 years ago-

"Honey, aren't you going to give that to Eli?" Anju sat on Erena's lap and have a kiss to her neck. She smiled softly when her girlfriend grabbed her breasts and kissed her lips.

"Nah, Eli's a freshman! She shouldn't be worrying about being with a girl! Eli needs to find herself, and be prepared to run the fraternity next year. This chick will just hold her back from having fun and such. She doesn't need to settle down yet." Erena ripped up the paper Nozomi had gave to her, and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Hmm? Then why did you settle down with me huh? You popped the question a month after we got together." She showed of the engagement ring on her finger and smiled.

"That's because I was a virgin and wanted to get into your pants, but then I couldn't shake ya so...I just stayed with you because I thought, eh why not."

"You bitch!" Anju got up and slapped Erena across the face. "That's all ?! Ugh I can't believe I said yes to your ass!" She threw the ring at Erena's face and walked out of the house.

"See! That's exactly why I don't want Eli with someone! Come on babe ! Come back!"

/

/

/

"AND HERE WE ARE WITH THE FIRST SORORITY GAME OF THE YEAR! THESE GIRLS ARE THE BEST, ALWAYS WINNING EACH GAME THEY DO ! ITS DELTA SIGMA OMEGA and you know... the other team."

A chuckle left Nozomi's mouth as she heard the announcer, she set her stuff down and drank her water. "Hey why are you walking funny Rin? And where's Nico?" The leader huffed and sat down, grabbing her jersey and taking off her sweater. Revealing her sweat slicked body and big breasts held back by a sports bra. You could here the cheers from the crowd and Nozomi couldn't help but giggle.

"U-uhm just worked out too much." She lied while fixing her spandex, not liking the amount of pressure there was. Kotori watched her and stifled a laugh, knowing damn well that she didn't work out. She got up and leaned against Hanayo, whispering in her ear.

"You got a pounding from Rin huh? I knew that white stuff on our lawn wasn't some paint!"

"Don't tell Nozomi! I didn't mean to have sex with here there! It was just a spur of a moment kind of thing!"

"Oh calm down, you're not the only one going at it with a girl from there. Umi's been face fucking me for these past 3 weeks... For someone who's so shy and sweet, she really makes my jaw hurt."

They both laughed together but stopped when Nozomi came by and asked for Nico again. "And I repeat, where is Nico? It's about to start and she's not-"

Nico smashed through the doors, her hair down and messy, along with her shaky legs and messed up shirt. She gave a shy smile to everyone and ran over to her team, doing the same exact walk as Hanayo. Nozomi was going to question why she was so late but didn't. Only because she saw Maki walk in and sit in the front row, her hair just as messy as Nico's.

"I assume Maki's dick is all good and healed huh? I don't even care anymore, if you're gonna fuck her please don't do it in my house."

"Yeah, do it in Eli's house like Nozomi did." Kotori said with a smirk and nearly got hit by Nozomi for it. "Okay okay I'm kidding! Come on, let's get ready for the game." She hugged her president and ran out to the court, getting ready to run towards the middle.

Nozomi and Hanayo went out to the court, Nico quickly fixed her hair. She would yell at the girl more later, but now it was game time. As the other team came out into the court, Nico finally slipped in; her hair in a messy bun and dark red hickeys forming on her neck. "Geez you and Maki aren't subtle at all, put some make up on after this." Nozomi flicked the hickey before getting back to her spot.

"ALRIGHT ARE YOU READY, ONE ! TWO! RUN!" The announcer screamed and everyone ran to the middle. Nozomi managed to get most of the balls and passed them to her team mates. That's when the real fun began to star, getting a good grip on the ball. Some people might said she was good at throwing, but most people know she's a star softball player.

"Watch this Kotori." She whispered before throwing the ball hard, making it hit a poor girl in the face. The crowd cheered and it made Nozomi throw harder. Nozomi took Nico's ball and threw it harder, hitting yet another girl in the face.

"H-hey don't you think you should be a bit softer?"

"No." She caught a ball, getting another person out. There was one person left on the other side, so Nozomi got her throw ready. She pulled her arm all the way back then, she got hit. Two balls slammed against Nozomi's face and breasts, making her fall backwards. The whole crowd hissed in pain, almost feeling what Nozomi just went through.

"W-were screwed." Hanayo whispered while picking up Nozomi and pushing her to the side. Rubbing her head and calling for someone to get a ice pack for her.

"We can't be screwed, there's three of us and only one of them."

"Kotori, the only reason why we win this challenge is because Nozomi gets everyone out! We're screwed! None of us know how to catch or throw!" Nico grabbed Kotori, using her as a human shield. "Now protect me! I'm older so I'm more fragile !"

"Nico you're overreacting-"

"OH AND HANAYO IS DOWN, ONLY TWO MORE LEFT ! CAN THE GIRLS WIN IT?"

"Well crap."

/

/

/

Umi looked down at her phone, watching the livestream of the challenge. "They're getting destroyed or there, they actually might lose this challenge." She said while lifting the weight to her chest. "I'm gonna feel bad if they lose."

"Oh shush, they're gonna be fine. Who's left?"

"My girlfriend and Nico."

"Hah, oh yeah never mind they're screwed."

The younger of the two rolled her eyes and set the weight down. "I'm gonna go over there to cheer them on, even if they will lose. Gotta be a girlfriend you know." Umi grabbed her windbreaker then took a drink of her water,

All the while Eli watched with a frown, she really hated how Umi would drop anything for Kotori. 'Can't blame her though... She seems to be really in love with her... Ugh I'm gonna regret doing this, also Nozomi is gonna yell at me so much.' Eli took a deep breath and put down her equipment also.

"We can save them, although Nozomi might get mad at both of us. The last two players are Nico and Kotori, which means we can sub in for them. Only because we're from the same school, also blecause we're in the same grades that they are. So, if you could text Hanayo to call for a timeout. We can make it over here in time and win the match for them."

Umi didn't believe that Eli wanted to help them for a second. 'Eli ? You okay? Did you pop a vein in your head or something?' She asked herself while turning to look at her older cousin. "Uh, why do you wanna help ? I thought you were against that sorority?"

"Because... she's your girlfriend, and I'll probably go to your guy's wedding. I don't wanna be known as the douche cousin that pissed on Kotori's sorority president. Now hurry up ! Let's go help them!"

/

/

/

It took them about 3 minuets to get to the stadium, but they got there just as the time out ended. When Eli and Umi walked onto court, you could hear a see of girl's squealing. Eli talked to the referee, explaining that they're subbing in. After a few seconds of conversation he agreed and it was announced on the speaker.

"LOOKS LIKE ELI AND UMI SONODA-AYASE WILL BE SUBBING IN FOR THE GIRLS! THEY CAN WIN! GO ALPHA SIGMA DELTA ! WIN IT FOR DELTA SIGMA OMEGA ! "

Nozomi stood up and screamed, running over to Eli and pushing her hard. "Why are you here huh?! We don't need you help! My girls are reliable ! I don't want you to win this for me!"

"Oh shut up, I'm not winning this for you! This is for Umi! I love my baby cousin and I'm gonna help her win this! So just sit back and relax, I wouldn't do anything for your selfish ass." She frowned and shoved Nozomi out of the court, not putting up with her shit any longer. Eli went to the side of the court and took off her windbreaker and tank top, leaving her well built body in plain few. She had a decent 8 pack and some impressive biceps. "Come on Umi, let's get this over with."

"Oh uh alright." But before Umi could join her cousin, Kotori ran up to her and kissed her sweetly. A bright blush spread throughout her cheeks and she kissed back. "Woah, that's very unexpected." She chuckled and held Kotori close, pushing their foreheads together.

"Hehe sorry, win this for me... Okay? If you don't, that's fine... But if you do, you'll get a little bit more than a blowjob."

"O-okay! Bye gotta go win this!" She kissed Kotori one more time and ran to meet her cousin. The two high five and ran to the middle when it started up again. Both girls got the balls and backed away.

Nozomi growled from the side lines and grabbed a volley ball. She smirked and went to a corner of the court, preparing to hit the ball. Those years in volleyball are about to pay off for the girl. Nozomi raised her hand and threw the ball in the air, and spiked the ball. Making it travel across the court and hitting Umi in the crotch. It wouldn't of hurt that much, but considering Nozomi put all her force into it. The ball traveled about 40 miles per hour and landed directly on her crotch.

Umi immediately went down and held her crotch, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I-I literally didn't do anything!" She gasped out while a couple of people carried Umi out. Making her not eligible to play through the game. That pissed Eli off, because she knew it was Nozomi that did it.

"This chick is outrageous." She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the balls off the floor. Eli found Nozomi and threw it hard, so hard that the girl's nose and upper lip began to bleed. "Now that she's out of the way." She picked up another one and easily threw it at the girl, doing the same damage as she did to Nozomi.

"THEY WIN! DELTA SIGMA OMEGA WINS!" Everyone cheered and Eli grabbed her windbreaker, putting it on then going to the bathroom. She saw Nozomi run towards it after she got hit, and kind of wanted to apologize but also yell at her. Eli opened the door and looked at Nozomi wiping away the blood.

"Hey..."

Nozomi brought her head up from the sink and looked a Eli. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry for throwing the ball at your head... But, you hurt my cousin. You already know that I'll do what it takes to keep my family safe."

"I understand, and... I'm sorry for throwing it at Umi. I just hate people stepping in and winning something for me. I don't feel like I accomplished anything, you know?" She went quiet and brought a napkin to her nose, wiping off the blood. "Thank you... I'm sorry I've been bitchy... I really deserved that ball to the face..."

Eli nodded and grabbed a napkin, wetting it then started to help Nozomi clean her wound. "Thanks for the apology... I seriously shouldn't of hit you that hard..." She finished cleaning and threw the napkin away, just looking into Nozomi's eyes this time.

"Y-you got a good arm." Nozomi stuttered out while looking into her eyes, a blush coating her cheeks.

"You got a pretty face."

The smirk from Eli's lips felt all too familiar, Nozomi thought it was freshman year again. She remembered how they danced the first time and how they shared a kiss at the end of each night. She slightly smiled and leaned her head against Eli's chest, remembering all the good times. Eli excepted the hug and held Nozomi close, stroking the girl's back lovingly.

"You're an asshole." Nozomi chuckled and looked up at Eli, smiling like a child.

"So I've been told." They pushed their foreheads together, a smile working its way onto her lips. The two let out a cute giggle and leaned their heads closer together. Meeting each other half way and kissing each other lovingly. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and tugged her closer. While Eli grabbed her hips and held Nozomi in place.

The kids was gentle and slow, nothing but passion showing in it. Nozomi tugged Eli's hair at the base of her neck and gasped, feeling a bit breathless. Their kiss would've continued but someone decided to walk in.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" Hanayo squeaked and ran out of the bathroom, completely seeing everything the girl's did.

Nozomi quickly pulled away from Eli and ran after her friend. Eli sighed when the girl left her alone, feeling a bit used but not much. If anything she felt like getting back at Nozomi for running away. "Geez what does a girl have to do to get some decent lip action around here?" She ran a hand through her blonde hair and groaned loudly, wanting to kiss Nozomi even more. "That's it, I'm gonna get revenge on her and no ones gonna say shit... How should I do it though?"

She spoke to herself while walking out of the bathroom, thinking of the worse ways to get back at her. Eli might of been freaking out too much, but this was the last time Nozomi played with her heart. Looking around she noticed Kotori hugging an woman that shared the same qualities as her. ' ' a family friend. Eli smirked and walked over, getting the attention of the older woman.


	5. Chapter 5 Part :1

Eli slid between Kotori and , smiling like the sly dog she is. This wouldn't be hard to do at all, although it would make things much better if she had someone with her. 'Should I ask Rin? Nah she's dating Hanayo... Umi's a no... I'll ask Maki.' She looked around and noticed Maki walking down the stairs and going towards Nico. 'Bingo.' She took a deep breath and set a hand on 's shoulder before speaking.

"Stay here please! My friend and I would like to ask you something okay? You know you could always trust me to come back! You've known me since I was a baby! Just give me a minute okay?"

Eli jogged away and grabbed Maki by the arm, pulling her towards the side. She quickly observed her surroundings before leaning downwards and whispering. By the expressions on Maki's face, you could tell that she didn't wanna do it at all. She brought up about that her and Nico were doing stuff together. But Eli convinced her that Maki should do it either way because Nico wasn't serious about anything. The two girls smirked and walked back to the woman and her daughter.

"Hey Kotori, I hope you don't mind! But our sorority and fraternity houses seem to get along now! So I was thinking my friend Maki here and myself of course, could help your mom with something! I know your father isn't around much now because he got a new job in a different state! That means the yard work and garage is probably very messy, huh? But my friend and I will love to help you, we are pretty fit for our age."

Eli smiled sweetly, nudging Maki to do the same. The two seemed to give off a charm no one could resist. Ever since Maki's freshman year, Eli always brought her along to parties to score girls. It worked until Maki got interested in Nico and left Eli to do everything herself. Right now though, it was Eli's turn to get a little bit of revenge on Nico too. looked at them, trying to figure out if this was a joke or something. When she found no reason to decline their offer, just shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah sure, why not? I'm not working on the weekend, so come by on Saturday! I'll even make you some lunch so you don't get tired! See you girls later! Bye Kotori I have to get back to my office."

The mother kissed her daughter's forehead then waved goodbye to the girls. Eli and Maki smiled and waved back at her, their charm seeming to work this time around. Kotori looked at them for a moment before walking over to Umi. Not completely trusting the two, but not worrying about what they were gonna do.

"Alright, this will be easy... If I know Kotori's family as well as I think I do, her dad has been away at a job for 3 years. So this will be the easiest thing in the world, just don't let your feelings with Nico get in the way." She grabbed Maki by the collar and looked down at her. "Got that? I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me."

/

/

/

Kotori moaned as Umi kissed up her wet bare body, they were in the dorm public showers at the moment. Only because they both didn't know how their houses would react if they brought each other home. It was pretty private though, most of the students were out watching the other challenges for the games. So that just left Umi and Kotori alone, and very eager for alone time.

"Calm down a bit! We won't be able to do what I wanna do!"

She shoved Umi's mouth away and smiled up at the girl. Noticing that her penis was already erect and oozing ore cum. Kotori wrapped her hand around the girls shaft and began to stroke it, smirking slightly. "Now let me explain." Kotori whispered while jerking of Umi for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I'm gonna get some of this."

Holding up a bottle of lubricant with a smile, she then pushed the shower nuzzle to the side. Kotori opened the top and poured it into her palm, loving how it practically dripped off. She grabbed ahold of Umi's penis and began to coat the appendage in lube. Umi let out a high pitched gasp and her cheeks went completely red. A hand job felt completely different when your girlfriend used warning lubricant on her hands.

"B-Babe I think y-you got the wrong lube." Umi moaned and bit her bottom lip, bucking her hips upwards while moaning. "This one is making everything warm!" She threw her head hack and groaned out of pleasure, not sure if she could hold on any longer.

"No, I'm sure I got the right one. Now this is step two, I'll tell you what to do after ."

Kotori turned around, her rear end facing Umi. She bent down and grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them for Umi. "Pour the lubricant between them and put some extra on your dick."

"O-our we gonna do anal?"

Umi asked while pouring the lubricant between the girls ass cheeks then some more onto her penis. Kotori gasped and jerked forward at the weird sensation of warm liquid touching her neither regions. She bit her bottom lip then looked back at Umi, a major blush staining her face.

"N-no ! You're just hot dogging me."

Kotori blushed and reached in back of her, grabbing the girl's lubricated penis. She tugged her closer by the appendage and smiled. "Put it between my ass cheeks, and I'm sure you know what to do from there."

Umi nodded quickly and took her position, of course she knew what to. From all of the porn she watched as a high schooler she would've been stupid not to know. Taking a deep breath before slipping her penis between the girl's ass cheeks. She groaned and squished Kotori's cheeks around her dick. Umi but her bottom lip and began to thrust fast, completely taking Kotori by surprise.

"W-woah!"

Her face and chest were squished against the wall from the force of Umi's thrusts. Kotori didn't gain any pleasure of this of course, she mostly did it for Umi. It was actually quite uncomfortable and very warm and sticky, every time Umi thrusts she could feel the penis poking against her asshole. 'H-hngh , that's kind of pleasurable' Kotori thought while the tip pressed once again to her back entrance.

"O-oh god I think I want anal." She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the little pleasure that did come with it. Umi let out loud moans and get thrusting fast and hard, enjoying the session way too much than she should. You could practically hear Umi drooling at the feeling and knew she was gonna cum soon.

"K-Kotori I'm gonna cum soon! Oh god oh god!" She gripped Kotori's ass and hard, spraying her load all over the girl's back and ass. "O-oh crap, thanks Kotori that was the best!" Umi pulled away and cleaned off her load front her back, she smiled and pulled Kotori into a kiss.

/

/

/

"So you saw them lip locked in the girl's bathroom? What else happened? Did they fuck or what?"

Nico, Rin, and Hanayo sat at a table. Listening eagerly to the girl's about their two president's secret moment. Hanayo turned red and covered her face, the story getting way to embarrassing. But eventually she pulled herself together and told the rest of her story.

"No they did not fuck, I walked in there and saw them kissing. That's just it okay, and now Nozomi promised me not to tell anyone... But I already went against her wishes ." She took a deep breath and leaned her head against Rin's shoulder. A smile made its way slightly on her lips as Rin wrapped her arms around her. Nico watched and gagged slightly, drinking her smoothie with a disgusted face.

"You guys are so gross, this is why I'll never date anyone. I don't wanna show love and make a big thing of a relationship. Anyways, what's up with Nozomi and Eli then? Are they gonna fuck and like... not hate each other anymore?"

Hanayo shook her head. "Actually, she told me she wants to talk to Eli privately. That's why everyone's out of the house right now... She said we can come back when her and Eli are done talking."

/

/

/

Eli didn't know what was going on, didn't know what any of this meant. But Jesus Christ she was glad that Nozomi invited her over to 'talk'. She let out a groan when Nozomi decided and take her whole cock down her throat. Which was pretty impressive considering Eli's size was above 7 inches. 'M-maybe I don't have to do what I planned to get revenge on her'

Nozomi looked up at Eli, her mouth opened wide as she took the cock in and out. A blush coating her cheeks and tears forming at the corner of her eyes. It's been about 10 minuets and Eli still hasn't cam yet, talk about great stamina. When it came to fucking, Eli was a tank; the girl could go for hours on end and not cum. Which was great but at the moment Nozomi felt her jaw begin to hurt. She quickly pulled her mouth away, taking deep breaths while blushing.

She brought a hand up and began to jack off Eli, trying to give her mouth a break. Eli didn't seem to mind at all, she was letting out moans and groans like it was the thing to do. "You've changed since the last time we fucked. I remember you came in the first 5 minuets." Nozomi chuckled and let go of the girl's cock, watching it flop around. "You think you can satisfy me this time?"

"Oh come on, I can satisfy all my girls. What position will it be? Doggy style? Missionary?"

Eli got close to Nozomi's front, pushing her down on the bed then getting on top. She smirked and grabbed a handful of the girl's breasts, groping it roughly. "So how about you open those legs and-" Eli let out a yelp of surprise when Nozomi switched the position, making Eli the bottom.

"I'm on top, so shut up and enjoy the ride." Nozomi gripped the girl's erection and lifted her hips, pressing the head against her entrance. She slowly sunk down and gasped as the feeling of being filled. It's been about three years since her last fuck, and of course it was Eli that had done it. But she seemed to get used to the feeling rather quickly. After a few seconds of hesitation, Nozomi began to move her hips. Making Eli's cock slip inside deeply and rub against that special part inside of her.

"G-god you're so hard."

The comment made Eli's cheeks blush madly, gosh she was in heaven right now. For some reason all the other girls she fucked were nothing like Nozomi. Everything about this girl was amazing and just plain incredible. The way her breasts were so big and her body was so curvy, it put skinny girls to shame. When her walls squeeze around Eli's hard shaft, it makes her mind go black. Nozomi was like poison, if you get a taste of her once; you'll remember it the rest of your life.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

Nozomi was surprised from the comment, thinking that Eli could've gone longer than that. 'Guess my pussy sucks that stamina away huh?' She smirked and moved her hips faster, giggling when she saw the surprised look on Eli's fast. It felt good to be in control, to be in charge of Eli's pleasure. That was probably way Nozomi enjoyed being on top so much, it was extra pleasure for herself; and after all the shit she's been through with Eli, she deserves it.

"Oh? My Elichi is already gonna burst? Mmm go ahead ~ Do it! Cum inside me and fill me up!"

Her hips went the fastest and Eli began to thrust upwards too. With the fast pace of Nozomi's hips and the new rapid thrusting from Eli. The two didn't last long at all, both of them went still and came hard. Nozomi moaned out and felt her wetness leaking down her thighs. Meanwhile Eli kept hold on the girl's hips and squirted her cum inside, making sure to coat everything in her sticky substance.

They took a moment to catch their breaths before getting up and dressing theirselves. Nozomi stumbled a bit but caught herself on the dresser, blushing as cum dripped out of her. "Talk about take a load off." She joked and cleaned it up, pulling on a fresh new pair of panties before getting fully dressed.

Eli smirked and pulled Nozomi into a passionate kiss, her hands gripping the girl's ass roughly. There were soft moans coming from both of them, clearly showing that both of them enjoyed the kiss. Nozomi was the one to break the kiss, she quickly wiped her lips and sighed.

"Now that we fucked, we actually do need to talk...We can't be together if that's what you want, maybe after we're done with college. But now, my main priority is going to class and taking care of my sorority. I'm sorry Eli , let's just stick to being friends. You and I both know that this is for the best...Don't think too much about it okay? That kiss, and all the stuff we did right now means nothing... Just two students having a good time alright? I hope you understand."

Eli felt like crying, legit felt like dropping to her knees, pulling out her hair and crying. She thought everything was going well, she thought they'd end up back together. But of course she was wrong, Nozomi had made a fool out of her again. 'Looks like I am going through with that plan after all' She took a deep breath and pushed Nozomi out of her way, not showing any care for the girl. Eli opened the door, but turned her head to look back at Nozomi for a second.

"You need to stop doing this to people you know? It's kinda ridiculous how you lead people on like that."

/

/

/

"Hey babe, you're 17 right? Why don't we go check out some colleges for you? We could go check out UTX during spring break. The sorority and fraternity games are gonna be on so it'll be fun." Tsubasa planted a kiss to Honoka's cheek while keeping her in a warm hug.

"I mean, I would have to get permission from my parents but sure. The games are being held at my cousin's school, so they wouldn't mind me going... Will I get to see my beautiful girlfriend play in the games?"

"Sadly no, my fraternity only let's sophomore and up play in them. But you'll still wear my fraternity sweater right? Maybe you can just wear my sweater with a bra."

Honoka blushed brightly and looked into Tsubasa's bright green eyes. She hated to tell her girlfriend no, but she knew it was just gonna be for a good time. Honoka also knew that Tsubasa will protect her and won't let anyone bug her. Hesitantly she nodded and pulled Tsubasa into a kiss, making them fall back onto her bed.

"Great, I can't wait to show you off to my friends."

Tsubasa began to kiss her roughly and immediately tried to pull off the girl's skirt. Eager to finally get inside of Honoka and fuck the girl into oblivion. But Honoka grabbed Tsubasa's hands and shook her head, not wanting to go there yet.

"Seriously babe? Come on! It sucks being stuck at second base! Let me just take your virginity! We're already engaged, so it shouldn't be wrong if we have sex!"

"You just have to wait then! Because I'm not ready, so what if we're engaged! I don't want it yet and you just have to wait!"

Honoka frowned and crossed her arms, and turned her head to the side. Showing her girlfriend that she wasn't gonna budge. Tsubasa just gave up and accepted defeat, bringing her girlfriend into a warm cuddle session. "Fine, I can wait... that won't be a problem."

/

/

/

Maki and Eli drove over to 's house, it's been a couple of days since all the drama. Eli was more than ready to get what she planned kicked into gear, Nozomi would never use her again. It took about an hour to get to the woman's house, since it was basically in the middle of no where. When they drove into the driveway, they marveled at the size of the house. It wasn't as big as Maki's house, but it was pretty big for just a small family. stood out in front and waved, she wore casual clothing. The weather was a little hot, so she had a tank top and shorts on.

"Woah... I never thought Kotori's mom had such a nice body."

Maki said while watching the older woman walk over. She felt her penis slightly stiffen in her pants and blushed darkly. Eli noticed and let out a chuckle, patting the younger one of the shoulder. She whispered in her ear, telling her to wait until they actually started doing stuff.

"Hey girls ! I'm glad you made it! I have some food in the kitchen for you guys if you get hungry! There's actually quite a lot of work to do so I don't mind if you can't finish it! Just go at your own pace okay?"

The two girls nodded and fist bumped, knowing that they were gonna have the time of their life.

/

/

/

"Stay still Rin! How am I supposed to pluck your eyebrows!"

Hanayo sat on Rin's chest, trying to hold the jumpy girl down. Rin of course put her hands over her eyebrows and tried to kick her girlfriend off. After attempts and attempts at trying to take Rin to get her eyebrows waxed. Hanayo decided to do it herself wether the girl liked it or now.

"You don't need to pluck my eyebrows! Babe ! Stop! This is pain!"

/

/

/

Eli hummed as she started to mow the lawn, cutting down the large overgrown grass. The sun beat down on her, causing her to sweat heavily. At one point she stopped and pulled off her shirt, showing her wonderful toned body. There was a loud crashing sound, so Eli whipped her head around and saw .

"S-Sorry! I don't know what got into me!"

She chuckled and bent down, but Maki beat her to the mess. squeaked when she notice Maki's toned stomach and bulge in her pants. Maki just smiled and picked up the pieces of glass and out them on the tray.

"Thanks for the water, even if we didn't get to drink it." She smiled and titled her head to the side, usuing her signature 'Maki charm'. Eli noticed from where she was and rushed over, going next to Maki and doing the exact same thing.

"Yes, it's the thought that counts!"

Eli picked up from the ground and smiled, letting Maki get rid of the broke pitcher glass. A gasp left the older woman's lips, as she was surprised that Eli picked her up easily. "Woah! You're strong." She giggled and bit her bottom lip, feeling her body heat up a bit.

'Oh yeah, it's time.'

The younger girl leaned forward and kissed , slowly letting her down. Eli kept her hands around her hips and pulled away when Maki came back outside. She smirked and unbuckled her pants, with Maki following close behind.

"Why don't you pay us for all our hard work ? This seems like a good way to go, don't worry my friend is nice. How about you start out just giving us a a simple blow job?"

Both girls pulled down their boxers and gripped their shafts. looked at both of their erections and gulped. "S-sure." She dropped to her knees and gripped both of their erections. Slowly stroking them while alternating between licking and sucking. She gripped Maki's cock and slid it all the way into her mouth, while her hand jacked off Eli.

"O-oh fuck, she's better than Nico." Maki tangled her hand in Minami's hair and began to thrust her hips.

"Hey! You gotta share you know!"

Eli tugged Minami away from Maki's cock and slid her's inside instead. "O-oh yeah~" She smirked and began to thrust her hips, not caring if the older woman caught her breath or not.

"That's not fair man! I wanna get blown too!"

"Calm down girls ! I'll do both of you at the same time!"

managed to pull away and smiled at both of them. She gripped the girl's penises and slid them both into her mouth. Eli began to thrust and Maki followed suit, moans slipping from their mouths. Minami enjoyed this way to much, loving how the girl's stretched out her mouth and practically gagged her.


	6. Chapter 6 Part: 2

pulled her mouth away to catch her breath. Saliva dripped from her mouths and the girl's shafts. She blushed and stood up, walking into the house. "Come on girl's; why don't you come in with me for a bit?" Minami began to take off her shirt while disappearing into the house.

"Maki since I'm older I get to fuck her pussy, you can get her ass or mouth."

"Seriously? I hate anal! It's hard to thrust!"

"Oh boo fucking hoo, you're always fucking Nico's pussy. Why don't you have a bit of a change? Also I'm the president so suck my cock haha!"

/

/

/

Umi held Kotori's close, giving her cheek and neck light kisses. Everyone was basically out, which means the two girls could spend some time together. They were just watching a movie, everything was normal until Kotori's hand assaulted Umi's crotch. Umi yelped in surprise and looked down at Kotori with a blush.

"T-that's the first time in a few days since you touched that little guy."

"Mmmhmm, I'm craving an orgasm... Strip down to your boxer briefs please?"

At the speed of light, Umi practically ripped off her pants and pulled off her shirt. Laying there with a hand down her pants, keeping her member hard. Kotori smiled and stood up, doing the same thing as Umi. She walked around and took her place on top of her girlfriend. Kotori captured her lips into a slow loving kiss, holding Umi close.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too..."

They kissed once again , this time Kotori switched their positions. Making her the bottom, she smiled up at the girl and wrapped her legs around her hips. Kotori grabbed Umi's face and got nose to nose, their breath tickling each other's lips. She smirked, honestly enjoying the major blush across Umi's cheeks. After admiring her girlfriend's face, she whispered.

"Hump me Umi... Dry hump me till I cum~"

Umi gulped and grabbed the sheets by Kotori's head for some leverage, she smiled slightly and began to buck her hips. Her covered erection gliding against Kotori's panty clad pussy. A moan escaped from the girl's lips, enjoying how hard Umi was for her.

/

/

/

"Where is everyone? It's not an everyday thing when you and I hang out alone at the mall." Nozomi sipped her smoothie and dipped her pretzel in some cheese.

"Hanayo is with Rin, I think they're at the Amusement Park. Kotori is probably getting humped by Umi... The only reason why I'm here is because Maki's on a trip with Eli so."

"Glad to know that I'm a last resort... So you and Maki... What are you guys... I always hear you guys fighting time to time... Are you guys, fuck buddies? Very sexual and touchy best friends?"

It took Nico a moment to think things over, staring off into space. She thought about all of the things her and Maki did. Not everything was sexual in their relationships, believe it or not. Time to time they would just cuddle and watch a movie, which with time would turn into a sex scene. Nico smiled when remembering how she was sick and Maki would spoil her rotten.

"If I'm being completely honest... I kinda like her... She's been bugging me to consider a relationship...Of course I just wanna have fun and enjoy our time together... But I think... I might consider having a relationship with her... I'm gonna talk to her when she comes back..."

/

/

/

Eli pushed down the older woman and sucked on her neck, harshly tugging down her shorts and panties. Maki awkwardly watching and kept rubbing her shaft, getting next to 's head.

"You seriously gonna just get a blow job? Wow Maki you're weak as hell. Well, make yourself useful and record the whole thing then."

She grabbed her phone then passed it to Maki, getting ready to do the do. Eli connected eyes with Minami and kissed her roughly. Letting her hands slide down and spread her pussy apart. Parting from the kiss, she winked and slid downward. Her tongue darted out and licked up Minami's clit, while her fingers slid inside.

Maki watched and began to record, holding the phone with fidgeting hands. She was regretting all of this, mostly because it was so god damn awkward. Pointing the phone down at Eli, capturing the whole scene on video; she forgot that her penis stood out. What made her attention go back to it, was when grabbed it and began sucking.

"O-oh god!"

She bit her lip and tried her best to keep the phone still and not bust a nut. The sensation of her tongue twirling around her head almost began too much to handle. But she yanked her hips back and began to think of something disgusting. That killed her boner quickly and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Eli, let's do the main part."

"Way ahead of ya."

The blonde pulled her mouth away and picked up . Eli licked the older woman's lips and made Minami cling to her body. Maki gulped and looked for some kind of lubricant, already knowing that it was gonna be a tight fit.

"Eli! There's no lubricant!"

Eli rolled her eyes and pointed to a bottle on the counter, that looked similar to lubricant. Not thinking twice she grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring it all over her penis. Maki then came back and gulped already trying to fit her penis inside.

"A-ah!"

gasped out and held onto Eli tight, clenching around Maki's member. That's when Eli decided to thrust in, getting a louder moan out of the woman.

"A-agh!"

It was so intense, pleasure and pain mixed together; Minami hadn't had this much dick since her college years. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes and enjoying the thrusting. It got easier to thrust when finally relaxed her body. But Maki felt something weird, like she was getting hotter for some reason.

"F-feels good, Maki it feels like y-you're getting bigger." She moaned and kissed Eli, twirling their tongues together.

"You're not the only one feeling it." Maki commented as she kept thrusting, each time getting harder than the last. Her dick felt like it was swelling up, and Maki had no idea why. But seemed to like it so she guessed it was okay.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

Minami mumbled out between he sloppy kisses she gave Eli and began to move her body faster. Eli chuckled and pulled away from the kisses, looking at Maki over Minami's shoulder. She mouthed the words 'bust your load inside her' and went back to frantically thrusting.

Maki nodded and kept thrusting , trying her best to keep it moving. Which was harder than you'd think, why was her penis getting harder move? She let out a grunt and gave it one last thrust before coming inside. Eli was soon after, shooting her load inside 's pussy.

"A-ah! O-oh my god!"

went still, feeling her intense orgasm wash over. Eli was the first to pull out and took multiple pictures of the the older woman. These pictures and videos would make a wonderful presentation, explaining that even ex Delta Sigma Omega members are sluts.

"Come on Maki let's go."

"I'm uh..." She whispered. "I'm stuck..."

"What do you mean you're stuck?!"

To save Maki from any further embarrassment, had went to sleep. The younger girl looked down to wear she was connected then back up at her president. Eli face palmed them slapped the back of Maki's head.

"I can't believe this!"

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some vegetable oil, taking a breath. "Don't look at me while I do this."

Maki immediately looked away, trying to keep her mind off of what was happening. Eli got on her knees and began to pour the oil everywhere, making everything slippery. She then grabbed the base of Maki's dick and forcefully yanked her out of the women. Eli looked down at Maki's part and nearly barfed at the sight of it.

"Your poor dick! The fuck did you do to it? Oh my god do you have an std?!"

She quickly wiped her hands on a Maki's back , gagging loudly.

"I FORGOT IM ALLERGIC TO BABY OIL DAMN IT! SHUT UP AND GET ME TO A DOCTOR!"

/

/

/

Umi at some point became even more desperate than usual , her boxer briefs were already soaked full of cum. Kotori was actually slightly embarrassed for her girlfriend, who cums that much just by dry humping? She slightly pushed Umi's hips away and distracted her with an opened mouth kiss.

"Hnghhh Kotori no stopping."

Umi bucked her hips and whimpered loudly, wanting to continue their little dry sex session. She was desperate to get off, even though she practically came 4 times. Kotori continue to kiss her and pulled away to look into Umi's eyes.

"Umi, your underwear are dripping with cum... It doesn't feel good at all and unlike you I haven't came at all !"

There was silence for a few moments, but eventually Umi nodded and took off her underwear. They then yanked down Kotori's and smiled lovingly at her. She parted Kotori's legs and nuzzled the precious spot located between them. Her tongue darted out and began to lick up and down Kotori's sensitive folds. Kotori moaned out and bucked her hips upward, not used to the sudden pleasure.

"U-Umi!"

Kotori gripped onto the girls head and began to grind her hips against Umi's mouth. Loud whimpers and moans leaking from her lips as Umi tasted her. Umi closed her eyes and got lost in the moans of her girlfriend, everything that Kotori did was beautiful. Her moans were music to Umi's ears and it made her even more turned on. She grabbed Kotori's thighs to keep her girlfriend still and began to suck on her clit.

"N-no! I'm too sensitive! Umi!"

Kotori feels her body spasm as an orgasm washed over her. She gripped harder onto Umi's head as her love juices leaked out. Umi didn't mind it at all and licked up as much as she could. So there was no mess she would have to awkwardly clean up. Slowly parting Kotori's hands from her hair, Umi sat up and wiped her mouth. Kotori looked up and gave a goofy tired smile, feeling completely satisfied.

"You know what cutie ? How about we..." Kotori went into Umi's nightstand and pulled out a condom. "Finally take care of your virginity problem?" She asked with a smirk.

Umi looked at Kotori then at the condom, before she knew if she pulled Kotori into a fierce kiss. Her hand grabbed the condom and she smiled like a child on Christmas Day. Kotori giggled at this and kissed Umi's cheek, helping her open the condom wrapper. Once getting the rubber out, she gripped Umi's penis and slipped it onto her.

"I love you." Umi whispered and kissed Kotori as she opened the girls legs again, this time going slow. This was her first time, she wasn't going to do everything fast and have it be over. Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and pull her closer, returning the kiss. Pulling away slightly she smiled at a Umi, grabbing the girls member and pressing it against her entrance.

"I love you too Umi-"

"UMI QUICK ELI JUST POSTED A VIDEO ON THE SCHOOLS WEBSITE AND EVERYONES GOING NUTS- oh hello... well... ain't this just awkward..."

Rin backed a bit away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with what she just walked in on. Umi and Kotori weren't thrilled either, especially Umi. 'What the fuck did that idiot do now?' She thought to herself while grabbing a blanket and covering both her and Kotori. Kotori leaned against Umi and stared at the other girl, who was also accompanied by Hanayo.

"What did she do? How does this regard me in anyway?"

"Uhm..."

Rin tossed her phone onto the bed, the video already set up to play. Umi grabbed the phone and played the video, blushing up a storm as she saw what was happening. "Okay... So Eli made a sex tape... That doesn't really sound like something she wouldn't do... What's so bad about it?"

"THEY FUCKED MY MOTHER!"

/

/

/

Nozomi wasn't all that pleased as she watched the video, she found it even more ridiculous that they fucked a graduate from her sorority house. Was this all because Nozomi didn't want to be with Eli? Probably, but Nozomi wasn't gonna blame herself for Eli's stupid behavior. She looked around the school campus, searching for the blonde so she can cuss her out. But instead she found a bunch of boys and girls doing sexual hand gestures at her.

"Really fucking mature."

She growled out and turned away, still having the mission to slap the fuck out of Eli Sonoda-Ayase. This time she would go to the school board and have the little shit removed. The walk from the campus and their house wasn't all that long. So when she got there, Eli was barely getting out of her car. Her face holding that shit eating grin that Nozomi hated yet loved so much. Her feelings won't get in the way this time, Eli was in major trouble.

"Hey it's the slut president of her sorority."

Nozomi didn't say anything, instead she grabbed Eli's collar and kissed her. She didn't know why she did this, kind of regretted doing this at the same time. The girl pulled away, slight tears building up in her eyes. Nozomi wanted to fucking kill Eli, so why couldn't she just go through with it. Her bottom lip quivered as she finally looked up into Eli's eyes. She sniffled and wiped her tears, not wanting her cheeks to sting.

Eli saw all of this and felt her heart break, she didn't realize all the fucked up shit until now. Her hands grabbed Nozomi's hips and tried to bring her closer. All she wanted to do was hold the woman and make her happy, to make those tears disappear. Nozomi shook her head and kept distance between them, looking at the ground this time. If Eli was hurting right now, then Nozomi wasn't going to help her feel better.

"You seriously fucked up Eli."

That's all she said, just five words and Eli knew everything they might of had was over. She watched as Nozomi walked away, wanting to go after her and apologize. But she knew no amount of apologizing would fix the damage she had done. So she just watched as Nozomi basically left her life for good.

"I did fuck up."

/

/

/

"Kotori... Please don't go! It's not like I had sex with your mother!"

Umi wrapped her arms around Kotori , keeping her from leaving the house. She didn't wanna break up AGAIN, Kotori was literally the only good thing about college right now.

"Let me go damn it! I am so done with this stupid fraternity of yours! Your fucking cousin is an ass!"

"Yes I know she is ! But I'm not! You already know that! Please don't leave me ! Please! I love you so much."

Tears actually began to leak down Umi's cheeks , she felt frustrated to the point where this happened. Umi kept her grip harder around a Kotori and nuzzled into the girls neck. She pressed soft kisses against a Kotori's skin while whispering 'I love you' to her. Kotori finally stopped struggling against her girlfriend and turned her head to look at her.

"I love you too... And I won't leave if you promise me this one thing..." She kissed Umi's lips and smiled at her. "You'll leave this fraternity... Because this is the main reason we have problems... If you really love me then you'll leave."

Wasn't the best time to ask Umi to leave her fraternity, considering most members were staring at them now. She was put on the spot and didn't know how to deal with everything at once. Eli stared them down, but it seemed like she could care less. Umi gulped and loosened her arms around Kotori, still not knowing what to do. She looked into Kotori's eyes and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"Babe... This is something my whole family as done... I can't just leave... it'll mess up the family tradition..."

Silence was all she heard when Kotori started walking away and silence was all you heard as Umi broke down eternally. Umi regretted choosing her fraternity over the most beautiful and wonder girl in the world p. She could never find anyone like her and she knew it, everything was all fucked up. Eli walked towards Umi and laid her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Which Umi slapped away and pushed Eli onto the ground.

"Take a moment and think how you'll affect others and their relationships."

Eli just laid there on the ground, listening to what Umi had to say. This was the first time in a while, where she felt like human garbage. How could she fuck up this bad? It was still running through her mind, since everything was crashing down so quick. She covered her face and groaned into her hands, nearly on the verge of crying because of what she did.

/

/

/

Maki chilled in her hospital bed, not really aware about all of the shit going on back at home. She wasn't in critical condition but her parents said she could stay the night there. Like she wasn't gonna stay and miss a day of school, so she kicked back and ate her jello. Well... She did that after her mother lectured her about being careful during sexual intercourse and buy actual lubricants. It was awkward to begin with but since this wasn't the first time, it made it even worse.

While she ate her jello, Nico walked in and wore a smile. It wasn't a normal smile though, it was more of a 'you're dead' smile. Maki gulped and nonchalantly covered her crotch, knowing that was a potential danger zone. Other than that , she gave a smile back to the girl and tried to start a conversation with her.

"So uh-"

"So you tell me you love me, wanna be with me, then you go fuck a woman that's twice your age? Wow Maki Nishikino , aren't you just a hopeless romantic."

Nico crossed her arms, walking even closer to Maki; this type of scary aura surrounding her. You couldn't see the aura of course, but you can feel that she was pissed pretty fucking well. Maki gulped and scooted up in a sitting position, trying to keep a straight face.

"If you're uh... Jealous or something you really don't have the right

to be..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like we're together, sooooooo it's not your place to be mad..."

Just with that one sentence and the look from Nico, Maki felt herself shiver in fear. Alright that wasn't the best way to try and get your way out of trouble, but hey at least she tried. She sunk into her pillows as Nico climbed onto the bed and straddled her. For a moment Maki thought she wasn't in trouble, she thought they were gonna have some mind blowing sex. Maki didn't expect to have Nico surprise choke her and get yelled at.

"You make me so fucking mad Maki Nishikino! You said you fucking loved me! You just can't tell a girl that then do all of this crap! I fucking love you too! How could you do this to me Maki! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WAS GOING TO GET WITH YOU ! WE WERE GOING TO BE SO FUCKING HAPPY AND YOU MESSED UP!"

She screamed at her, while her small tiny hands choked the fuck out of a Maki. Maki gasped for air, her cheek becoming a bright red from the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs. Never in her life would she think Nico would go bat shit crazy and try to kill her. Since she was stronger than the smaller girl, she grabbed Nico's hands and pushed them away. Maki took a deep breath before keeping the girl about an arms length away from her.

"WHAT THE FUCK NICO?!"

"YOU CAUSED ME TO DO THIS!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE LIKE THIS! YOU have no right to be mad Nico! YOU'RE the one who didn't want a relationship! So stop acting like this!"

"But I love you! And I want to be with you , b-but you did this crap..."

Maki stared into Nico's eyes, frowning a bit because it looked like she was the bad guy at the moment. Even though Nico was the one who didn't want anything associated with a relationship. She wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and pulled her close, looking into her eyes still.

"Nico, I will repeat... you have no right to act like this... I love you and you love me, I'm glad you came to realization with your feelings." She pecked Nico's pouty lips, trying her best to make this better. "But... if we were to get together... you have to understand that I did nothing wrong here... So until then, I can't promise a relationship with you and I will not apologize for what I've done."

Nico slapped Maki across the face and got off of her, mumbling multiple curses under her breath. Maki rubbed her cheek and sighed, knowing that Nico won't give in. She didn't want to apologize for something that Nico got mad about though. So she stuck to her last words mad let Nico walk out of the hospital room.

"Girls are confusing."


	7. Chapter:7

Umi shoved her face into the pillow and screamed loudly. This was an everyday thing by now. She would get up, go to school, come back home and scream into the pillow. There really wasn't a reason to do it and it made everyone in the house more depressed the usual. Well everyone except for Rin, she at the moment was... involved... with something...

"H-Hanayo!"

Rin was on her back, leg spread wide and pressed hard into the mattress. Her erect penis laying against her stomach, oozing clumps of thick semen. Hanayo let out a soft giggle as she thrusted into her lover's pussy, that was located right under Rin's penis. She enjoyed being in charge time to time, using her pink strap-on to mount Rin to the bed. "Shhh Rin, we can't be too loud..." Hanayo sped up her hips and grabbed hold of a the member that leaking fluids.

She lazily stroked Rin's penis, adding even more pleasure to the cat like girl. Rin came undone so many times, her penis twitching and spraying her load everywhere. She felt bad that Hanayo hadn't came at all yet, but the smaller girl didn't mind one bit. Fucking Rin and bringing her intense pleasure was more than enough satisfaction. Hanayo pulled out the fake cock and kissed her, not caring about all the drool that surrounded Rin's mouth.

"Rin... get on your hands and knees please?"

Not asking questions, Rin responded quickly and got in the position. Personally loving when Hanayo took her from the back and left scratched all over her backside. Hanayo watched her for a moment and smiled happily before getting up to retrieve a new toy. She opened Rin's dresser and pulled out a double sided dildo, this time Hanayo would receive her pleasure too. Hanayo grabbed lube as she made her way back to Rin.

Since she was already wet, Hanayo easily slipped one of the sides inside of her. A soft whimper escaped her lips, still not used to being penetrated; despite the many times she had sex. Although Rin wasn't big enough for it to be painful or uncomfortable, so anything bigger than 4 inches hurt. Hanayo opened the lube and poured it all over the other side, making it slick and dripping. Rin's soft whimpered caused her to move faster, getting in back of her quickly.

She gripped the toy and pressed it against Rin's puckered hole, then without warning; she thrusted into her ass. Rin helped in surprise and gripped the sheets underneath her, not expecting sudden anal sex. She should've known from the start that this was a way for Hanayo to get in her ass. Rin took a deep breath and bit the bed underneath her, she wasn't a stranger to anal; but it wasn't her favorite. When Hanayo's cute and sweet moans hit Rin's ears though, she couldn't find it in herself to stop her.

So being the good girlfriend she is, Rin pushed back into Hanayo as she thrusted. Which earned her a sharp gasp and moan from her tiny lover. "H-Hanayo~~" Rin turned her head, making eye contact with Hanayo and licking her lips seductively. "I love your cock Hanayo~" She bit her lip and let her body fall back into its original position, smiling happily as Hanayo began to pound into her. Rin wouldn't orgasm from this , but Hanayo did; and that's all that matters.

"You know I don't know what's worse, Umi's crying or Rin's moans."

Maki hit the golf ball, sending the ball into the plastic alligator head. Eli laughed awkwardly and hit her ball, not watching where it went. She still sad from the whole threesome incident. Umi wouldn't speak to her and Nozomi didn't even stare at her. Even Maki's weird relationship problems were the outcome of what Eli had done. Basically everything that was fucked was basically her fault, even if people told her it wasn't.

"At least Rin quiets down after a few minuets, I don't even think Umi does her homework... That reminds me, I have to check her grades. She won't be able to participate in our next challenge if her grades are down."

Eli threw her golf club somewhere on their front lawn then sat down in her mini pool full of ice and beer. She cracked open a cold one and sipped it as Maki sat down in an inflatable swan floaty. To say their house was dirty was an understatement. Their house was completely trashed, beer cans everywhere, furniture outside, open condom wrappers, about anything could be found outside or inside.

"I guess you're right... I don't get why she's so sad about it, when I stopped everything with Nico I wasn't that sad at all."

"That's because all you guys were doing was fucking, there wasn't really a relationship. You didn't even wait to find a good girlfriend after it also, you're fucking my whore of a cousin Mari. I'm honestly surprised that you don't have an STD by now. Man poor Dia, that girls been cheated on ever since they got together."

"She's a type of Ayase , it wasn't a big surprise that she fucked everyone that wanted her."

"You trying to say I'm a whore ?"

"I'm just saying, fucking Dia's little sister probably wasn't the smartest or legal thing to do, after the huge sorority fight."

Eli gulped and looked away from her younger friend. "Alright alright let's not talk about how I took a 16 year olds virginity, I don't need to go to jail."

"That's what I thought."

They both go quiet , awkwardly staring at each other and sipping on beer. When the silence was broke, it was because Nico decided to walk into their house area. She carried a box of things and dropped them in front of where Maki sat. The two were gonna say something to Nico, but couldn't because they were distracted by what she wore. Nico wore a sheer crop top, showing off her small lady bra beneath it. To add onto the whole revealing outfit, Nico's skirt was only about 4 inches.

"You left a bit of your stuff in my room, and I just wanted to return it."

"U-uh alright." Maki mustered out, her cheeks a bright red and her pants becoming a bit tight. "I think I have some of your stuff in my room... how about you come with me?" She quickly stood up and picked up the box Nico brought. Nico gave her a smirk, accepting Maki's invitation to her room. Eli rolled her eyes as she watched the two go up to Maki's room.

"Oh Maki." She cracked open another beer. "You're messing with a crazy bitch and you don't even know it."

It didn't even take a minuet for Maki to pounce on Nico and roughly kiss her. Pulling off the small articles of clothing that barely covered her body. "Oh fuck you're so tiny it should be illegal." Maki yanked down her shorts and showed off her bulge, smiling like a teenager. It had been two weeks since her allergic reaction, and everything was nice and cleared up.

"Don't make this weird Maki." Nico slowly pulled down Maki's boxers watching her erection spring upward. Her small hand reached out and gripped Maki's member, stroking it slowly up and down. "How about you get that lubricant in the box, and we could get to work." Maki didn't think twice and grabbed the unlabeled bottle, squirting it all over her dick and Nico's hands. It was warm and slick, something that you'd expect. What you wouldn't expect was the evil smirk on Nico's face as she took her hands away and stood up.

"You see Maki." She walked to the box and picked up a bottle of lighter fluid, opening it up and pouring it all over Maki's bed. "Before you think it's alright to have sex with someone else and break my heart, make sure I don't hear about it ." Nico struck a match and dropped it on the bed, flames erupting almost instantly. "Oh and, you might have to go to the doctors again... that wasn't lubricant." She grabbed her skirt and crop top, putting her top on first. Nico walked to the entrance and winked at Maki. "It was baby oil."

There was a loud scream from the top floor, Eli laughed from her spot in the kiddie pool. She wasn't even angry that Nico was most likely destroying their frat house, Maki should've known better. That's why when she saw the small girl walk past her, she made sure to toss a beer to her for the trip back. "Don't worry Maki! I'm calling the fire department!" No she wasn't, she wasn't at all. If the fire spread it wouldn't be hard to get everything repaired, since her dad would do anything for their sorority. Eli just sat back, a cold beer in her hand, and some nice shades to block out her depression.


	8. 8

Nico! You just can't go over there and set shit on fire! You're gonna get points deducted from our house! Were you not tllhinking at all?!" Nozomi was more than furious, they were currently ahead in the frasternity sorority. But by Nico doing this they might be kicked out of the games all together.

"Oh calm your cow tits Nozomi! Eli isn't gonna rat me put to the school police, she didn't give a shit. While I was leaving she literally tossed me a beer and waved goodbye. She was probably teaching her idiot sisters a lesson... although Hanayo was in there, hope she's fine." Nico sat down on the couch, sipping on said beer Eli had gave her. She looked at her president then tilted her head to the side. "But are you alright ? You seem to gain a little bit of weight, and throwing up in the morning isn't the way to lose it."

Nozomi went quiet and looked away from Nico, starting to walk away. "I'm fine, just a little sick. I think I got a case of alcohol poisoning, it's fine, just gotta sleep it off." She lied, but Nico seemed to believe it because the girl just shrugged it off. "We should study for our semi finals coming up, Kotori is already heading to the library."

It probably wasn't the best idea to hide in the bushes and stalk your girlfriend from outside the library. But Umi didn't really have anything else to do, well... there was she just wasn't going to do it. Kotori hadn't returned and off her calls, she even threw out all of the presents she sent her. She watched with sad eyes as Kotori studied with some boy.

"That's my girlfriend!" She pouted and stood up from her hiding place, getting ready to win her girl back. Umi bought a coffee at the cafe and some muffins before find Kotori. "H-hey Kotori I saw you here studying and um... I thought you would like something to keep you awake." Umi offered the treats and completely ignored the boy that was there.

Kotori looked up from her book and sighed loudly, getting a bit annoyed with how Umi followed her around. But she was a nice person so instead of rudely declining, Kotori took the goodies with a smile. "Thanks Umi, I was feeling a bit sluggish..." Just by speaking gave Umi the idea that she was welcomed, so the girl sat down right away.

"I-Im glad you took it! Wouldn't want you falling asleep on the job!" Umi awkwardly laughed.

"Mmmhmm, shouldn't you be studying too Umi? We have that big English semi final coming up..."

"Uhm... yeah I'll study later heh..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I just wanted to talk... I miss you Kotori... I didn't mean for all of this crap to happen, and my cousin is a major pain. I love you with all my heart! I don't even care if we can't have sex, it doesn't bug me in the slightest!"

Kotori slammed her book closed and stared at Umi. She wasn't mad at Umi, it was Eli that she wanted to tear apart. Umi was as sweet as a chocolate bunny on Easter. Kotori just wasn't gonna back down from the choices she had made. At the moment though, Umi seemed oddly irresistible. It had been weeks since she last came, and god she was under so much stress.

"K-Kotori?"

"Umi~" Kotori leg her hand sneak under the table and grab Umi's clothes length. "You're so sweet... I just... haven't came in so long and I'm kinda bitchy because of it..." She leaned against Umi and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How about we sneak into the back area where the lights don't work?"

Umi gulped but nodded , letting the shorter girl tug her away to the back. She wasn't even aware that Kotori was just using her to cum. Her pants were already beyond tight and overly hot. "U-Uhm what to you wanna do? Some oral?"

Kotori laughed and unbuttoned Umi's pants, just enough so the erection was visible. "I want some friction, maybe we could do a bit of dry humping?" She asked with a smile, pulling het skirt up to show off her panties underneath them.

"Y-yeah sure." Umi got close and pressed her clothed erection against Kotori's core, blushing heavily. She grabbed Kotori's leg and lifted it up so they had more direct access. "A-Ah." Her eyes fluttered close and she bit her pierced lip.

Kotori gasped as she felt the hardness graze against her sensitive clit. She never knew not having an orgasm for a while could make her this needy. "More Umi~ Don't be afraid to just go crazy." Her hips bucked harder into Umi and a soft moan erupted from her lips.

"O-Okay! Anything for you Kotori !! C-Can I uh... kiss you a little?"

"Yeah ~ Go ahead~."

Kotori closed her eyes and puckered her lips for Umi. She enjoyed how Umi kissed her, always slow, gentle, sometimes it would be messy. But she found that all cute about her girlfriend... well... ex girlfriend anyways... Kotori opened her eyes when Umi began to kiss her, doing that for the sake of not catching feelings again. She was just doing this to have some fun and get off, that was it. It didn't matter that she still some what loved Umi, she just couldn't handle all the drama.

Umi opened her mouth mid kiss and let out a groan, followed by a sharp buck of her hips. Kotori wanted to giggle because she knew Uni was gonna come soon, nothing new. She didn't mind it, she'd most likely get Umi to eat her out if she didn't cum from this. "Hey it's alright , I won't get bad if you cum. I know how you're so sweet and sensitive, no one understands that."

"T-Thanks Kotori! Y-you're the best, I'll um... I'll eat you out if you don't cum alright?"

Just as planned, Kotori thought to herself and nodded; bringing Umi back into the wet sloppy kiss. She began to move her hips in the same motion Umi was, feeling the pleasure building up in her body. So close, but she wouldn't get off just from rubbing. Well she could but she wouldn't get the pleasure that she'd crave.

Umi at some point began to start moving faster, her thrusts turning into random bucking. Kotori was worries about the mess, but Umi would just have to deal with the cum. "A-Agh~ K-Kotori!!!" The talker girl gasped and came in her underwear, a small wet spot beginning to show.

Kotori wanted to laugh, because Umi was so sensitive it was cute. When she pulled away, Kotori just pulled down her panties. Waiting for Umi to get down on her knees and devour her. Umi was still in a bit of a haze but dropped down to her knees, opening Kotori's legs wider. She leaned her head forward, and right when she was gonna start; Umi was pulled back by her hair.

Eli was frowning, clearly disappointed in her little cousin. She pulled harder and yanked Umi all the way back. "Umi, she's fucking using you to get off! Isn't that clear to see?! She's not gonna get back with you! Be smart! I know you've got a brain in there somewhere!"

Kotori covered herself and quickly bolted away from the two girls. Yeah she was Umi to get off but she didn't wanna look like the bad guy right now. There was love for the girl still, it's just that Eli was an ass.


	9. Chapter:9

Umi rubbed the back of her head, still feeling the pain from when Eli yanked her hair. How was she supposed to know that Kotori was using her? Umi loved Kotori with all her heart and even trusted her with her life. From Umi's point of view, there was still hope for their relationship. Eli might've messed it up but they could make things better.

"God stop crying Umi! I barely smacked your head! You should be thankful for it too! I saved you from getting played again! Now put your head gear and singlet on, the wrestling challenge is next!"

Eli threw the items at Umi and turned away to pick up her own. Yes her cousin might be heartbroken and longing for love. But their fraternity had challenges to do and win. Eli will be damned if a little heart break would destroy her shot at winning. She didn't know why Umi was being a huge wuss though, Eli herself was heartbroken. She wouldn't admit to it, but she missed Nozomi yelling at her. Now the woman wouldn't even look her way in class.

The elder cousin stopped for a moment and stared out the window. Trying to sneak some glances of Nozomi across the way. She wasn't trying to be creepy or stalker ish , she just wanted to see her. Love was still there, it wasn't gonna fade ever. It sounded cliche but Nozomi had her heart and probably will forever. To bad it wasn't the same for Nozomi, or so Eli thought.

Taking a step back from the window, she spared a glance at her cousin. Umi had finished putting on the attire, Eli wanted to laugh and snap a picture. But instead she gave a thumbs up and left the room. Umi didn't look that bad anyways, her singlet was just a little too tight. So tight that it showed off everything her body had to offer. Umi worried at first that she looked like an idiot, then Eli gave a thumbs up, which relaxed her.

"Nozomi , let's go! I don't care if Eli is gonna be there! You already told her off! Everything's fine!!!" Nico was about to leave, ready to watch the next challenge. But going alone would make it look like she was there for Maki. Which was beyond wrong and she didn't want to give the girl a wrong message.

"Ughhhhh hold up I'm coming." Nozomi pulled herself away from the toilet, wiping of the left over vomit from her lips. She wasn't feeling great at all and she knew why. It wasn't the flu or anything, it was something much much worse and it'll be hard to take care of. The young woman took a deep breath though and stood up. Her body slightly arched, certain areas tender.

She sucked up the pain and grabbed her purse, meeting Nico downstairs. There was only really one reason why she agreed to go with Maki. Nozomi needed a serious talk with Eli, since she would need her help too with this.

"So uh Eli… Who are we gonna challenge today?"

"I have no idea, I know it's a fraternity from UTX. Probably gonna be easy to beat them then, they're just a bunch of preppy little shits."

Eli stretched, taking the time to rightfully enjoy how her body looked. She might be a little bit full of herself but she had good reason to. Amazing muscular legs and arms, not to mention her pretty impressive abdominal sexual. Sometimes she didn't have to flex to make them noticeable, they were just so nicely built.

"Wait, doesn't baby Honoka's girlfriend go there ? I wonder if she's gonna play in the games ! It'll be so nice to finally meet her!"

Umi said with the biggest smile across her face as she adjusted her shorts. Very glad that Maki had called her out by saying "Umi you can like see the outline of your dick through that". That made her get some basketball shorts and put them on, tying it so tight it wouldn't slip off.

"Nah you won't see that shit head Tsubasa, she's just a freshman. UTX only let's sophomores and up play in the games, which kinda is cheating. They're not playing in the games, but they train them like they're in the game. Basically making everyone buff a year before they enter the challenge."

Umi was going to ask why Eli was so rude about Tsubasa. But remembered the multiple times the girl broke up and got back together with Honoka. The two had been together for pretty much Honoka's whole high school life. Tsubasa would always break up with Honoka over the littlest thing though. It went on for a long time until Eli stepped in and physically fought Tsubasa. Right after though, Honoka rushed to Tsubasa's side and comforted her.

There really wasn't any win or lose with their baby cousin. She was stupid and just simply in love with a dirty bag like Tsubasa. "I know she's just trying to get into her pants…" Eli mumbled as she put her head gear on, remembering the time Tsubasa broke up with Honoka over a blow job. Honoka had no experience in what she was doing, that angered Tsubasa because she couldn't get hard or cum. It was so ridiculous but of course they ended back together.

"Cousin calm down… she's about to enter college, she's not going to be with Tsubasa forever. Just a few more months and we can drop that girl like hot flies." Umi rubbed Eli's back with love, not wanting to hug her because…. Well because Eli was angry as it was, she'd probably scream 'don't touch me' and slam Umi to the floor.

"You're right… Now come on guys, let's all line up… I'll go first, Umi you take second, Maki you're third, and Rin you're last."

"Hey!! Why am I the last one ! I wrestled back in high school and middle school !" Rin stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"Yes Rin, I know you used to wrestle, we went to the same fucking school !" Eli smacked Rin's head. "The only reason why you made it in varsity was because we didn't have a lot of people! You lost all of your matches!"

Rin was going to continue and try to defend herself, but the announcement speaker cut them off.

"Alpha Sigma Delta will be going against Alpha Nu Gama , are two strongest fraternities in the game right now ! We'll see who can win !!! First competitors, step onto the mats. We're going by weight class, that means the lightest person will go first! The team to reach three wins first beats the other!"

The orange haired girl did a little victory dance to this, flipping off her other teammates. "I get to go first! I get to go first ! Y'all can suck it !!!"

"There's like nothing to suck." The three others said together.

"HEY."

Eli groaned and wanted to scream to the high heavens, she had no faith they were going to

win this now. Sure Maki was in pretty good shape, Umi was too. But the fact that neither of them played a sport during their high school years was a huge let down. "Oh god we're gonna lose so badly at this-"

"AND HOSHIZORA PINS! GIVING THE FIRST VICTORY TO ALPHA SIGMA DELTA!"

The whole team took a moment to process what happened then screamed. Eli more than others though, she even ran to the mats and picked up the little shit. "Rin my sweet child I love you so much, I am never underestimating you again!!!!!" Eli carried her off the mats and Maki stepped on them with a nervous gulp.

"God look at her! She's shaking , awkwardly getting into her stance! This sucks! She sucks so much! Ugh!!!"

Nozomi wanted to kill herself, she'd rather be dead right now then continue listening to Nico. She didn't get the point of coming here if she was just going to insult Maki the whole time? Of course she didn't ask her that, it's not like she really cared, it was just so annoying. 'Didn't you try to burn her earlier today?' Nozomi thought as she continued to watch Nico throw a tantrum.

"Come on Maki ! You got this !!! Make your sisters proud !!!" Eli screamed and hugged her cousin, hoping and praying that they could win this.

Maki took a deep breath and slipped her mouth guard in, she was in good shape. But she had no training in any sport, all she did was work out and build muscle. She copied the stance that her opponent was in. Only having a vague idea of the sport, Maki wasn't all that prepared. So when the whistle was blown, she tried to take down the other female first. But miscalculated and was dropped to the floor, her back hitting the mats.

That was it, she was done, her match was lost. Eli screamed and felt like she nearly had a heart attack coming. If they lost, this it might drop their fraternity team into the lower numbers. They were never in the low numbers and they weren't gonna start now. Eli turned to Umi and stared straight into her eyes, they had to win this.

"Maki got destroyed Umi,I know you didn't play a sport in highschool, but you grew up with me. You're also in shape so we can make this work either way. Go out there and get us another win! We can't let them get ahead of us!"

Maki groaned and pulled herself away from the mats, feeling utter shame go throughout her body. It was ever worse with Nico screaming that she was a loser. God she hated the girl so much, it wasn't even funny. She turned around and stomped to where the area Nico was seated.

"Shut the fuck up! You didn't have to come you know !!" She climbed over the seats and got in front of Nico. Maki was furious, her dick has been hurt too many times, and she's fed up. Her eyes made contact with Nico's and they stared each other down. "What's your fucking issue ?!"

"I love you! I'm still hurt damn it!"

Nico screamed back at her , standing up and crossing her arms. She was angry too, just because Maki called her out right now. They were in public and this was major embarrassment. But she wasn't gonna let Maki win this loud argument, Nico was gonna make herself look like the victim.

"Damn it I love you too but we weren't together so it didn't matter!"

"Well it still hurts! You're only supposed to do it with me!"

"Fine! Why don't you just marry me then damn it ! You're not brave enough!"

"I am too! Fuck what Nozomi says!"

Nico growled and jumped onto Maki, smashing their mouths together. It seemed rushed somewhat, but they've been fucking for nearly 2 years. So why not, at least this way she knows Maki isn't gonna do some dumb shit with Eli. Maki was now on lockdown and belonged to Nico.

Nozomi was gonna saw something but kept her mouth shut. It was already awkward with Maki and Nico practically doing foreplay in public. She turned her attention back to the match, watching as Umi got took down within seconds. A part of her felt bad that their team was being so bad. But she also didn't care because that meant her sorority will get higher on the scoreboards. Nozomi smirked as she watched Eli gather herself on the mat. There was one reason why she came to the game in the first place. So she waited and watched as Eli was wrestling the other female.

"Eli Ayase !!!!!" Nozomi walked to the front and screamed towards her. She held up a positive pregnancy test and announced it. "I'm pregnant ! You're the daddy! Your pull out game sucks!"

"WHAT?" Eli yelled, smashing the girl to the floor. Getting an instant win, but it was still tied between the two teams. Eli didn't know what was more embarrassing, being tied in a game or getting put on blast how she knocked Nozomi up. "Fuck! Rin wrestle one more time to break the tie!" She yelled while taking off her headgear and walking to Nozomi.

"What do you mean your pregnant ? Don't you sorority girls take birth control or something?!? I know Nico does ! What the hell ! You should've told me to pull out!!"

Nozomi didn't say anything back, she just smiled and handed over the pregnancy test. Eli hated the rush of feelings she got when Nozomi smiled, she even hated how she enjoyed the idea of having children with her.

"I don't believe in birth control or condoms, I'm a conservative, you should've remembered that from freshman year… Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're together… You're just gonna be paying me child support in 8 months…" She smirked and leaned up to kiss Eli's lips. "We could've been together but you pulled all that crap, hope you feel like more shit knowing we're not gonna be a family."

With that Nozomi walked out of the area, leaving a stuttering and confused Eli. She didn't get what the hell happened at all and it was so painful to think about. Right when she thought it was already bad, pure hell walked through the doors and greeted her.

"Hi cousin Eli!!!!! I came here to visit the college!!! I also brought my girlfriend Tsubasa!! Hehe!!!" Honoka ran and hugged her, squealing like a little school girl.

Eli looked down at her baby cousin then back up, eyeing the girl's girlfriend. She wanted to growl, but all she mouthed to Tsubasa was 'You ain't touchin her virginity around me'. To that, Tsubasa smirked and simply flipped her off.


	10. Chapter:10

They won, so it wasn't all that bad. Other than that some major hell was raised in the fraternities and sororities. Nico moved out of her sorority house and caused Nozomi to get angry. She moved in with Maki, claiming that it was the right thing to do. The pregnant woman became even more irritated with Eli. Even though Nico didn't leave the sorority, just moved out. But it's hard to deal with an angry pregnant Nozomi. Not to mention Honoka was visiting with her asshole of a girlfriend, Eli honestly felt bad for her cousin the girl was so oblivious sometimes. She groaned and let her head drop against the table, feeling nothing but stress take over.

Rin came down the stairs and looked at her president, not knowing if she should approach her. The announcement was for their fraternity, so it wouldn't be too rude to bug Eli about it right now. Still being cautious though, Rin tip toed slightly over to Eli.Then ever so lightly poked her president. "Eli.. pst… Spring Break Party Lake starts on Monday… What do we have planned?"

Eli's head popped up and she let out a loud scream. All the stress with dealing with the games and school made her forget about their spring break celebration.It was tradition and you don't mess with tradition at Alpha Sigma Delta .There wasn't anything planned and it was already saturday, Eli didn't even know if the school lake itself was already booked. "Son of a bitchhhhhhh... Crap uh..." Eli grabbed her wallet and took out one of her credit cards. "Here, buy all the decorations, beer, food, anything that'll be wild. The theme this year is... a mix do whatever the fuck you want."

After tossing her credit card to Rin, Eli grabbed her laptop and searched up random activities. She took a breath of relief when the school lake was already booked by Alpha Sigma Delta from over a year ago."The school lake is already booked by us!, Okay! We're good! Ask Maki to make the flyers and send out emails, tell her to put only thirty dollars for the whole week. Bring your own tent and some food provided but bring your own snacks. LET'S DO THIS!!!!!" She yelled and tried to hype up the situation. Thankfully Rin added in and she didn't look like a complete idiot.

Rin ran off after a minute of screaming then dropped the news off to Maki before hitting the stores. While Eli searched up things she could have during the five days they'll be partying. For sure there was going to be a DJ , Water Skiing, a bunch of waterslides, bouncy houses, stage area for when they throw the raves at night. So she ordered everything and it would be there by tonight. Was it expensive? Very. Her dad wouldn't care one bit though, because it was for the fraternity. Since all of that was done and over with, Eli could finally relax and maybe take a nap before hell started again. But couldn't because she realized that Honoka and Tsubasa were awfully quiet upstairs.

Eli was all for having sex and enjoying yourself. She wasn't really that strict when it came to things like that ,her rules being don't get pregnant or don't get someone pregnant. Which she herself broke, Eli didn't want that for Honoka though. Eli believes that Honoka is smart enough to make her own choices, just not relationship ones. Tsubasa was an absolute spawn of Satan but Honoka was too in love to see it. So since Honoka was currently under her roof , Eli wasn't going to let Tsubasa touch her. Honoka was sometimes a little too dumb and Eli doesn't want Tsubasa taking advantage of that. So she slowly made her way up the stairs, going straight to the guest room.

"F-fuck Honoka." Tsubasa groaned and gripped the younger girl's hair. Honoka lifted her gaze, her mouth opening wider. She still wasn't the best at giving blowjobs but Tsubasa seemed to enjoy it. Honoka lifted her hand and gripped the shaft's base, making it easier to take in. Removing her mouth for a second to lick from Tsubasa's balls to the very tip. Not expecting such a bold move, Tsubasa went over the edge and came all over Honoka's face.

A small squeak escaped Honoka's lips and she wiped off her face with a nearby shirt. "G-Give me some warning next time Tsu Tsu." She laughed it off and got up from the floor, going to her backpack to retrieve clothes for today. Tsubasa watched with a pleased smile before pulling up her pants. After patted down her clothes, making sure she look presentable, Tsubasa walked over to Honoka and hugged her from the back. Raising her lips to Honoka's ear to whisper private things.

"You know… we're going to be alone a lot during this week…I was thinking… That maybe we could finally do it? No one's going to walk in on us, we won't get in trouble...You already know that I love you so much and that we're going to be together forever...So why not take the next step already?"

Honoka pulled on her shirt and blushed at the thought of finally making love with Tsubasa. It's not like she didn't want to but she wasn't like the other Sonoda-Ayase's. She was taught to wait till marriage so you can do it with someone you love. Tsubasa has done so much for her,they had their ups and downs but they always worked it out. Honoka loved Tsubasa so much, and she knew she was loved too. So she finally made a choice.

"Well… Um-"

"Hey Honks! I'm about to go out for some breakfast! Wanna come? We currently don't have any food here at the moment!" Eli barged in with a smile, knowing she was cucking Tsubasa big time. "Oh and you can come too Tsubasa! I got you ! I'll pay for everything while you guys stay here!"

The mention of breakfast put a spark in Honoka's eyes and she rushed over to Eli, giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek . "Thank you so much! Hehe! You're the best cousin ever! I'll go down stairs and wait for you two!" She giggled and pounced out of the guest room, leaving Tsubasa with an unanswered question.

Eli smiled as she watched her baby cousin walked away from them. Making sure she was out of eyesight and earshot, she turned to Tsubasa. Sending glares like daggers towards Tsubasa's way. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you're not getting into her pants this week. You're an asshole fuckgirl who wants to get their dick wet. "

Tsubasa looked into Eli's eyes and chuckled darkly. "Sure, whatever you say. I love Honoka and she loves me, you can't stop us from doing what we want." She walked past Eli and stopped at the doorway. "Oh and also... You might want to wash your cheek that Honoka kissed… She gave me an oral wake up call if you know what I'm saying." Tsubasa winked and left a very disgusted Eli behind.

Nozomi hummed to herself while reading her English textbook, her free hand rubbing her swollen stomach. She felt a bit better knowing that Eli was aware of their child growing inside of her. Part of her was upset though because she basically told Eli she couldn't be with her kid. It was a bit of a bitch move but Nozomi was still upset with her. Eli was capable of being so much more than a stupid frat. She pouted and laid her head against the table, thinking over what she could do. That's when a notification rang from her computer, she lifted her head and read it over.

'Alpha Sigma Delta's annual Spring Break Party Break!! Entrance only $30! Bring your own tent food is provided but bring extra snacks! See you on Monday! Get ready to kick off this Spring Break Alpha Sigma Delta style !!!'

Nozomi cringed slightly at the thought of college students going bat shit crazy at this week long event. She considered them lucky in a sense though, they were out partying and having a good time. While Nozomi was just going to sit at home all week and probably binge watch something. "Being pregnant sucks ass!!!!!" She screamed out, alarming the other girls who were home. As she sat there and thought though, the party was sounding more and more interesting."Girls… pack your things! We're gonna have some fun!" Nozomi pressed the link attached to the email and payed for three tickets.

Eli watched the couple before her and felt beyond disgusted. Nothing in this world will stop her from protecting Honoka this week. She tried to keep her full attention on the couple but was pulled away because of a text message.

Maki: Yo, Nozomi just bought three tickets to the Spring Break party! You gotta find her and fix things up with her during the week! Finish the feud between the two sororities and fraternities ! This is Nico btw, I found porn in Maki's phone history so she's banned from her phone.

She rolled her eyes at how Maki was on total lockdown.Both Maki and Nico were crazy people but if they enjoy being together, might as well let them do what they want. Knowing this information made everything worse though.What should she do? Try to work things out with Nozomi or keep her full attention on Honoka and Tsubasa? Eli took a deep breath and thought out a very embarrassing plan.

"Hey since you guys didn't bring a tent, you can just spend the week in mine! I got some extra air mattresses too! " It hurt to say that, it hurt so damn much. But at the moment it was the only way to make sure nothing goes on between the couple. Tsubasa's reaction was much similar to Eli's, her face contoured in complete pain and disgust. While Honoka on the other hand smiled and clapped her hands, talking about how it's like a big slumber party.

This was it, Umi wasn't playing anymore games. She wanted to be with Kotori and was sure they belonged together. She was the only girl who could make her feel like this and she wasn't going to let Kotori slip by. That's why she walked over to the sorority house across the street with her fraternity jacket on one arm.Umi took a deep breath once she got to the house and knocked, her stomach tensing up in nervousness. When Kotori opened the door, Umi nearly dropped to her knees and cried like a little baby. Instead though, Umi gulped and passed over her jacket to Kotori.

"I'm… Leaving my fraternity and I want to join yours… Because I love you so much Kotori…"

Kotori's expression changed quickly and she pulled Umi into a passionate kiss that was long over do. "Oh my sweet Umi...You've made a great decision… I'll have our movers bring your stuff over… Come in and speak with Nozomi."


	11. Chapter:11

Umi held Kotori's hand as Nozomi looked over them, considering the idea of letting her join. Nozomi herself knew this was going to cause some serious shit and she wanted to guarantee her spot at the party. But letting Umi join could help them in the games, maybe even beating

Eli for once. She smirked and gave a nod to Kotori who squealed and kissed Umi with glee.

"There's one condition though, you can't tell Eli until spring break is over. I plan to let my girls have some fun and don't want drama spurring. I'll have someone pick up your stuff and move it in here during the break, just give me the house key."

"U-Uh alright." Umi couldn't help but smile and handed over her spare key, before looking back at Kotori. "You're gonna take me back right?" She said with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

"Oh Umi I took you back the moment you handed over the jacket… You're my everything once more and you'll always be."

"There is one more thing Umi… Just so I can feel like the main bitch in charge on the campus...I'm going to need you to bring me Eli's fraternity jacket...and the precious Alpha Sigma Delta flag that's framed in her room."

Umi gulped at the thought of stealing stuff from her older and much stronger cousin. But she was family regardless what happened, Kotori was a once in a lifetime feeling. So that's why she nodded in agreement, telling her it would be done before the end of break.

To not look suspicious, Umi decided to spend the last few nights with her fraternity. Do a couple good deeds before her ex fraternity saw her as the enemy. So she helped when all of the stuff arrived to set up at the lake, Umi was the first one to job and started helping. The hours that she spent there were a pain, setting up all the big things first just to get them out of the way. Luckily tomorrow would be a much simpler day, setting up decorations and other worthless crap. When the last of the big things were done, Eli took a moment to broadcast to everyone.

"Wooo! Good job guys! I know our setup is a little late this year but I guarantee you'll still have some fun! Tomorrow we'll finish off what we have left and set up for the night! We're going to have a huge crowd tomorrow so spending the night just makes everything easier! See you guys tomorrow!!"

Umi took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool, tomorrow night would be when she takes the things. No one will be in the house, so there will be no chance of getting caught. But she had to keep her cool until then and not act like something was up. Which was hard to do because Eli could figure out anything just by looking at you. That made Umi's palms sweaty and her face flush, she was in deep shit anyways because now she couldn't stop worrying.

"You okay kid? You're not getting sick are you? That would be lame as fuck Umi, this is your first Spring Break Party Lake!" Eli grabbed Umi's face and examined her closely. Umi was going to lose it right there and then, she just wanted to burst out and say it. "Oh wait I know that face… I know that face too well." Umi gulped and knew she'd been caught and there was nothing to fix it.

"L-Let me explain."

"No need… I know my baby cousin got some action earlier! Your ex girlfriend finally took you back huh? I knew there was reason why you went to her house! You guys were getting it on! I'm not even mad!."

Umi wanted to object but instead she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "H-Heh yeah you got me! I thought you were going to be mad… But I'm glad you're not...Nozomi wasn't too pleased to see me though… Then again she's a pregnant college student… She doesn't really like anyone at the moment."

Eli's heart raced at just the mention of Nozomi. She found herself growing a bit obsessed with Nozomi. Always thinking of her, wanting to hold her and share kisses. Eli was also beyond angry with her too. That was her child growing too inside of Nozomi, she had every right to see the baby when they were born. Eli shook her head, stopping her thoughts about the purple haired woman.

"Well Nozomi is a very complicated person…"

She was quiet for the rest of the night as they walked home, Umi felt a little bad for bringing up Nozomi. But it was the perfect thing to have Eli's attention off of her and on something else. Everything was going to be just alright. Well Umi hoped everything was going to be alright.

The next day came fast and Umi found herself nearly having a panic attack at one point. She avoided Eli at all costs and thankfully her cousin paid no attention at all to it. Everything was set up and done with around five o'clock, giving Umi a few hours to think about her plan. She was going to leave around midnight, that way everyone would be asleep already. But if she was caught all she had to do was lie about how she left something behind. There was no opening areas for this to go wrong and Umi hoped it stayed like that.

Umi slipped her black hoodie on and took a deep breath before sneaking out. She looked around and sprinted across the sand the best she could. "Shit." Left her mouth as she accidentally fell down, nearly falling onto a tent. Luckily she didn't and bolted the heck out of there, leaving nothing but some messed up footprints. The girl then began to run all the way to her ex fraternity house. When she arrived, Umi crawled in through the window, since she gave her key to Nozomi already and began to make her way upstairs. She ran up the stairs but stopped halfway she noticed a light on in someone's room. Being the curious person she was, Umi decided to peek in but regretted it soon after.

"Never thought I'd see cousin Mari being fucked by both Dia and Kanan." Umi shuddered and rubbed her temples, trying to forget the image. She then got back to her task, those kids were going at it so hard they wouldn't even notice Umi. Slowly tip toeing still before making it to Eli's room and opening it then shutting the door behind her. There they were, the framed flag hanging on the wall and Eli's jacket hung up. "Sorry cousin… but its for love…." She grabbed the jacket first and threw it over her shoulder, then grabbed the framed flag, taking it out of the frame and folding it neatly.

Umi stuck her head out of the room, looking to see if it was clear to leave. The moans coming from the lit room were enough confirmation as she ran down the stairs and across the street. She knocked on the door until it opened up, revealing a very irritated looking Nozomi.

"What is it-"

"Here ! I stole it right no because it was the best time to get them… I hope you'll welcome me with open arms." She held out the two items, an awkward smile on her face.

It took Nozomi a moment to process everything but she nodded her head, taking the things from Umi with a smile. "You listen, I like that, so much better than your cousin… I can't wait to have you in my sorority… Now get back to the lake! Party Lake starts tomorrow! See you there!!!" Nozomi quickly waved goodbye and slammed the door shut, leaving Umi outside.

A/N: Well, Im going to try and do this for you guys and by that I mean… For each day of the spring break in the book, there will be one chapter. So 5 chapters will be coming soon, I wanna try and get all 5 chapters before finals of next week… LETS SEE IF I CAN!!!!!


	12. Day 1

Eli stood at the entrance of the lake, watching the crowd grow bigger by the minuet. It wasn't time to let them in just yet. There was one tradition they do each year to kick off the best week ever and it had to be with everyone at once. She glanced over at the people accepting money and handing over the usual party t-shirts that ensures peoples ticket in. Umi and Rin had been put in charge of it and they weren't doing half bad. There were no complaints and they ended up getting everyone in and finished. She scanned through the crowds this time and noticed a familiar purple haired girl. Her heart beat sped up at just the thought of Nozomi being here. 'Like Nico said… I must make things right with her… I have to stop the feud between out houses.' Eli gulped and took off her shirt, staying in her sports bra.

"Attention everyone!" She spoke into the mic that she'd been carrying in her back pocket. "Thank you for coming out for this year's Spring Break Party Lake! Alright, before we kick this off… There's a little bit of ground rules I must set first! Number One! Please don't drink if you're under 21, I personally don't care but the school does so don't let them know! Number Two! No means no my dudes and gals, if they tell ya no, then ya'll aint fucking, find someone else! Number Three! NO HARDCORE DRUGS PLEASE! YOU CAN SMOKE YOUR WEED IF YOU WANT BUT NO COCAINE! OR ANYTHING ELSE! With that done! Everyone strip from your clothes and stay in your undergarments! It's the annual lake jump!!" Eli grabbed her basketball shorts and took them off, throwing them to the side somewhere. Following Eli's lead, everyone joined in, a sea of half-naked young adults getting ready to jump into a lake.

Umi looked up from where she was giving t-shirts and blushed at the thought of stripping down in front of everyone. Yeah, she didn't have a bad body and all, but it was weird whenever guys looked over and examine what she had. She shivered at the thought but still went along with it, starting with her shirt then sweat pants. From then on, she was on full display for all to see, even a certain ash haired girl that loved making Umi flustered beyond anything could see. "Why does my girlfriend have such a nice body? It honestly surprises me somehow." Umi looked behind her and blushed madly at how close Kotori was. Not to mention the skimpy undergarments she decided to where today. A dark blue lacy bra and underwear that didn't even cover her ass at all. At first, she was flustered, but then realized that boys were staring at Kotori more than they were staring at her.

Jealousy spurred through Umi and she wrapped her arms around Kotori, shielding her body from all the other boys around them. Her possessive side hardly came out, mostly because Umi didn't like the idea of having full control over Kotori and what she did. But people were staring at her and probably thinking un pure thoughts, so Umi pulled Kotori away from the crowd and into an area where trees surrounded them. The look on Kotori's face was full of surprise but also lust, which Umi honestly didn't mean to do. All she wanted to do was stop other people from looking at Kotori, that was the reason why she ran off. But now, the way Kotori's looking at her, she just couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down and kissed Kotori roughly, letting her hands slip down and knead the soft flesh of her backside. Kotori let out a soft squeak but relaxed against Umi, enjoying the feeling of being groped.

"Mmm… Umi… I want you… But I can't… We just got back together… I wouldn't want to be the bitch who just took your virginity! Ah!" She moaned loudly as Umi sucked on her neck, leaving bright red marks that would soon turn purple. Kotori wasn't lying when she said she wanted Umi, even when they broke up she would masturbate to thoughts of Umi pounding into her over and over. But she didn't want that to happen, well she did, but she wanted to wait. Not until marriage or anything… Just until their relationship was nice and stable again. She looked up into Umi's eyed and bit her bottom lip, thinking of ways they could become closer. Then it hit her like a bullet. Kotori quickly smashed their lips together and dropped down onto all fours. "Come on my sweet Umi… Let's see how good you are at anal." She pulled out a small packet of lube that was in her bra and threw it over her shoulder.

Umi was at a lost for words as she looked down at her girlfriend, not believing she just suggested anal sex. Don't get her wrong she was all for any type of sex, but for some reason this didn't set right with her. She had read somewhere on the internet that anal sex was like reverse shitting… How could anyone even find that enjoyable? Regardless, Umi caught the small packet of lube and got behind Kotori. "Uh babe… Are you sure about this? I don't think you're going to enjoy it much on your side of the end…"

"Shhh Umi… I already have an idea figured out… Alright? You'll go ahead, and you know… erm… fuck my ass." It was hard for her to say on so many levels. "But I'll rub my clit and you finger me at the same time… There… Doesn't sound too hard right?"

She was still skeptical about the whole situation but nodded along, knowing that if she refused this would just be plain awkward. But first, Umi yanked down Kotori's panties and softly licked the girl's outer folds. Kotori when stiff and shook slightly from the sudden feeling against her neither regions. It wasn't something she was expecting but was glad that it happened. She whimpered and gripped the grass underneath her as Umi's tongue parted her slick folds and pressed against her entrance. "F-Fuck!" Kotori wanted to cry out even more but couldn't because there were more people nearby and she didn't feel like having a crowd watch her get ate out.

Umi gripped Kotori's thighs to keep her still as she inserted her tongue in, creating a soft in and out motion that would drive her wild. Nothing but whimpers left Kotori's mouth as she tried to move her hips backwards to get Umi's tongue deeper, she wouldn't allow it though. She continued to thrust at such a slow pace until Kotori was physically breaking down in tears. That's when she finally removed her tongue and replaced her mouth on Kotori's aching clit, causing the girl to finally orgasm. "U-Umi!! A-Agh!~" Her body went stiff and she laid on the floor with her rear up in the air.

It was such a delicious sight to see if Umi was being honest. Kotori was out of breath and sweaty with her pussy slick with spit and juices put on display. She just wanted to take her right then and there, feel that warm slickness against her aching member. Umi even gripped her member and slowly dragged the tip against Kotori's slick entrance, causing her to gasp. Right there… It was just right there for Umi, begging for her to fill it. She applied a little bit of pleasure and slipped the head inside of Kotori, moaning as she felt the first signs of pussy. What made it even better was that Kotori tightened around the head, not expecting such intrusion. But it felt so good that she couldn't resist thrusting her hips backward, letting an inch slip in but Umi pulled out before anything happened. Before she could lose herself and pound relentlessly into Kotori and lose her virginity. Now was not the time, another time. Umi opened the package of lube and poured it all over her member, not wanting the intrusion to be painful.

"I'm gonna go in slowly… The position is kind of awkward, so I don't think I can finger you… But I'll be able to do something don't worry."

Kotori gave a slight nod and kept her bottom up in the air and top down, her hand slipping down to rub her sensitive clit. Umi watched and ever so slightly pressed her member against Kotori's puckered hole, she took a deep breath and thrusted forward. Everything going in at once and causing Kotori to slap a hand over her mouth from making a noise. The only thought that went through Kotori's mind was 'Oh god I hope I don't shit myself.' Other than that, it was easy to get through, yes it was uncomfortable, VERY uncomfortable, but after the few soft thrust Umi had done, she found herself getting used to it. It was a weird feeling, not one she found herself getting turned on from, but she could work with it.

The grunts and effort noises from Umi are what made Kotori smile, her girlfriend was probably making the cutest face right now. Kotori took a small glance behind her and was glad to see that Umi was indeed making faces. Her eyes were closed shut and her cheeks were blushing a bright red, while her mouth sometime scrunched up. To be a good girlfriend and help Umi reach her peak faster, Kotori let out soft moans to excite her lover. Thankfully it worked because she felt Umi's hips buck forward, that was always a sure sign that she was going to cum.

"K-Kotori… A-Agh.. Fuckk…" Umi gripped Kotori's hip with one hand and put a bit more force into each thrust. It felt amazing for the blue haired girl, it was better than any time she jerked off. But she felt guilty because part of her already knew that Kotori wasn't really enjoying herself. Umi was going to change that though, when her thrusts became faster with each second that passed by. She reached down with her free hand and rubbed Kotori's sensitive clit. Kotori twitched at the sudden touch and whined because kept rubbing her clit non-stop. Everything was becoming too much, the thrusting, the rubbing, Kotori found her whole body twitching until she finally came. But it didn't stop there, Umi kept stimulating her sensitive nub until she finally came herself. Releasing her load into her girlfriend's ass with a low moan.

"Hey… Where did Kotori go?" Nozomi asked Hanayo and looked around for her other sorority member. They made a promise to spend the whole weekend together and have some fun that didn't involve drinking or smoking. She huffed and crossed her arms, a little upset by Kotori's sudden disappearance. "Well whatever… We'll have some fun with out her, right Hanayo?" Nozomi looked to the side where her friend was earlier and groaned. 'Great one Nozomi, bring your girls to a party where all of their girlfriends are going to be at…You really thought this one through…' She huffed and walked away from the crowd and leaned against a nearby tree. It probably wasn't a good idea to jump into the lake, since she was pregnant.

"Alright guys… 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GOOOOOOOOOO!" Eli was about to run but stopped when she caught sight of Nozomi, just standing away from the crowd. People ran past her as she stood there and admired the beautiful goddess. Everything was perfect about Nozomi, Eli wasn't even focused on the girl's barely covered body. In fact, she just locked her eyes on her stomach, noticing the roundness that started to form. 'That's our baby growing in there… That's our love.' Was all she thought while walking over to Nozomi, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey…"

"Don't even try Eli."

Nozomi wasn't going to have any of Eli's shit, they were done with, nothing was going to go on between them anymore. They have a child on the way, that didn't mean they had to be together. It also didn't mean that still loved each other. So being the strong confident woman she was, Nozomi turned away with her arms crossed, ignoring Eli.

"You can't ignore me forever… You literally have a piece of me growing inside of you!"

"Well let's just hope that they're more like me and less like you."

"Nozomi… Calm down and speak to me… I know that you're mad at me and I'll be honest… The shit I did was beyond fucked up… I just was so mad at you when you said we couldn't be together… And you said that right after we had sex too, so I felt like you just used me… Come on, we don't have to be together Nozomi… I just really wanna be in our future child's life… Can you at least do that for me?"

She puffed her cheeks as she thought over all the stuff Eli had said, it seemed like a trap. But part of her does feel bad for not letting Eli be a part of their baby's life. 'Ugh why did you have to be an ass ?? We could've been together already!' Nozomi thought to herself as she decided to let Eli stick around her. "Fine… But you must spend the whole week with me… my girls left before the event even started… So, go pitch my tent! Your child needs a roof to sleep under!"

Eli gasped and nodded, grabbing all Nozomi's stuff in one trip. "No problem! I'm great at this! You're going to love it this week! Ooomf-"She dripped over a tree stump and landed face down into the grass. "I-I'm okay! Just got a little distracted!"

Nozomi covered her mouth at the sight and tried to keep her giggles contained. 'God, I love you so much you idiot.'


	13. Day 2

"We'll start off slow first… okay? It'll be like when I touch you at home…" Tsubasa whispered into Honoka's ear whilst sliding her hand into the girl's panties. They haven't had time alone since that Saturday before breakfast. Turns out that Eli wasn't the only one who was keeping an eye on them. The whole fraternity was watching them like hawks, which was completely fucking with Tsubasa's goal. But right now, they had time; it was early Tuesday morning, Eli was out helping with the food, meaning they had the tent all to their self. Which was more than enough time to get whatever she wanted out of Honoka before Eli comes back.

"O-Okay… Just… Don't go straight to two fingers alright? Start it off small." Honoka blushed and wrapped her arms around Tsubasa's neck, shutting her eyes close because it was too embarrassing. She gasped when one finger pressed against her clit, rubbing it in slow circles until she became wet. Honoka bit her bottom lip as she finally felt Tsubasa's finger sink inside of her ever so slowly, causing the girl to shudder. Tsubasa watched her like a lion tracking down its next prey for the kill. After a few strokes, she added another finger, stretching her out even more while doing so.

"Eli! I need you to speak with the dudes around my tent! They keep pissing in the bushes and the smell is making me sick- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!!" Nozomi blushed and covered her eyes, something like this barely happened back at the house. The two quickly pulled apart and were left a blushing mess, at least it wasn't Eli that walked in on them. Or else Tsubasa would've been punched in the face already and Honoka didn't wan't that at all. "I-I um I didn't mean too! Don't mind me!!!!" With that, Nozomi left and the two teens were too embarrassed to do anything.

Kotori winced in pain as she awoke from her slumber, certain areas filled with an uncomfortable ache. "Umi you idiot! We're never doing anal again! You should've stopped me! Hngh!" She smacked Umi's head with her pillow and pushed her off the air mattress. It was her fault too, but Kotori didn't want to acknowledge where she messed up. This way she could just yell at Umi about what the girl had done, and she wouldn't be embarrassed one bit. Umi replied to her girlfriend with a grunt and nothing more, her eyes still closed as she slept. "I can't walk Umi! This is because of you!! Go get me some food, I don't want people watching me walk funny!"

When had her girlfriend become so annoying? Umi wasn't sure but she wasn't going to ask anything questions that would anger Kotori. Instead she followed Kotori's orders and got up from the floor, stretching before putting on her sandals. "I got you babe, I'm not sure what they have today but I'll make sure to get you the best stuff." Umi pressed a quick kiss to Kotori's head then ran to get her lover some breakfast. When she arrived at the main eating area, she saw her cousin and made her way over. "I got a cranky girlfriend laying in bed that can't walk… What do you suggest?"

"Cranky? How bad were you in bed for her to be this cranky?" Eli chuckled while putting some eggs and sausage on a plate.

"She's sore because of the anal sex we did yesterday, I don't blame her though."

Eli dropped the food she was holding and looked beyond surprised at her cousin. "You… You did anal? Why not just do it normally?"

"Well… you see… Kotori and I haven't had regular sex before… So, we decided on doing anal… Not a good idea at all…"

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me that you haven't even lost your virginity yet? Umi! What are you doing?! I didn't bug you much about this before because I already though you screwed her! The family already makes fun of you! God you're such a love-sick fool you know that?" Eli sighed and made a new plat for her cousin, handing it over with a smirk. "I mean at least you're not fucking pastries anymore."

Umi cringed at the memory and at how 'food fucker' was tattooed on her ass, thanks to the dumb fraternity. She was actually proud of herself for leaving the idiotic fraternity, all it ever brought her was embarrassment and ruined relationships. 'They're just a bunch of asses that don't understand actual love for someone.' Umi thought over as she took the plate from Eli's hands, staring right into her older cousin's eyes.

"I don't think you're one to give much advice on what I choose to do. You did knock up a girl because of reckless behavior and unprotected sex. You messed up so bad that the chick who's carrying your child doesn't even want to be with you. Get your head out of the Fraternity and start thinking about your life because you're not going to be in college forever. But that child is going to make you a parent forever, so you better hurry up and mature."

She was at a loss for words, not knowing Umi could just break out like that and tell her off. Eli literally didn't do anything to cause this sudden outburst. Yeah, she teased Umi about not having sex but that shouldn't have been a bad thing. Everyone did it in their family, why suddenly was she getting singled out just because of one mistake. Eli then felt anger grow inside of her, how dare Umi do that to her! She tried to be the best cousin she ever could, and this is how Umi repaid her? Eli freaking stopped Umi from getting lead on and she's suddenly the bad guy. Out of pure fury, Eli lunged forwards and punched Umi straight in the nose. The shorter girl dropped her food and slightly stumbled back, wiping the blood from her nose. Not asking any questions, Umi returned with a strike to Eli's eye, making her see stars for a moment. It didn't stop there though, within seconds they were throwing punches and wrestling on the ground. No one dared to get involved because they were both Sonoda-Ayase's, if they were going to fight, you better let them fight.

But of course, Nozomi wasn't going to be that person that just stands by and watch everything go down. That's why when she walked into the main eating area, she took a moment to think of what to say then approached the two idiots. She stood in front of them and reached down, grabbing them both by their hair and yanking them up. "Now I know you're not fighting because I came here to have fun and not have shit start up. I don't care if it's a family thing, there's going to be NO FIGHTING around me. Umi mind your own fucking business, I heard what you said on my way earlier. Your cousin's a piece of shit but she's trying. Same goes for you Eli, leave Umi alone about her personal sex life and be an adult."

Nozomi released the girls and grabbed Eli's shirt, tugging her away from her baby cousin. To try and comfort the blonde, she laid her head against Eli's chest and played with small strands of hair. "God you really are an idiot… How am I going to raise a child with you?"

"Well… I guess we just gotta try."


	14. Day 3

Umi was so glad that she was leaving that stupid fraternity behind her, the thing was just a stupid house where half of the people were drunk anyways. All it did was cause her pain, from getting a tattoo she didn't want to the lip piercing that she had. At least now she can be with Kotori without doing something that might piss her off because of cousin. Everything was looking better for herself and she wasn't even officially gone yet. She sighed and headed back to her tent where Kotori was relaxing on her phone. "Sorry but there was a conflict when I was getting your food."

She laid down and wrapped her arms around Kotori, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck. "And when I say conflict, I mean that Eli was being a big ass douche and we fought. So I was thinking you and I could leave for a bit and maybe hit up a Denny's or something."

Kotori moved her head towards Umi and kissed her swollen nose. "My poor baby is all beat up.." She sighed and stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her girlfriend. "We could just leave this event all together and relax at my sorority house… does that sound good?"

Umi smiled and nodded softly, wanting to spend time alone with her girlfriend. "That sounds like the best thing ever, let's do it."

Nozomi relaxed in the cool lake water, her hands rubbing her bigger than usual stomach. It was probably the first time in a while where she had some time to herself. Everyone on the lake was at some drinking competition nowhere near the water. So it was quite peaceful for the pregnant woman.

"You know you're missing all the fun that's going on over there." A familiar voice said and Nozomi turned towards it, smiling when it was Eli.

"Well it wouldn't be much fun for someone who's pregnant, drinking would be bad for your baby that I'm carrying." She walked out of the water and sat on her towel. Laying her head down on Eli's shoulder, looking off into the distance.

"Our baby, remember that." Eli placed a hand on Nozomi's stomach and rubbed it. "I want to be with you through this because I wanna help." She kissed her cheek and stared down into her green eyes. "I wanna be a 'dad' I guess you could say." Eli smiled and was tempted to kiss her on the lips.

"Honey I already said you can be in the baby's life, I don't get why you're getting so emotional like this."

"No Nozomi I mean…. I wanna be with you and take care of the baby, I want us to he a whole family." She rubbed the girl's stomach and kissed her cheek.

Nozomi froze for a moment and looked into Eli's eyes, not sure how to react. There was no doubt that her heart wanted to be with Eli. It's been wanting the blonde girl ever since their Freshman year. But she wasn't sure how all of this was going to play out together. College wasn't done and there was sure to be many problems in the future.

For once though, Nozomi wanted to have a somewhat good relationship with Eli. Maybe this could work out and maybe it wouldn't. At least she could say that she tried to make it work. "Well if you feel like that then… I guess I can't help but say yes… I wanna be with you too Eli." She smiled and kissed Eli on the lips, holding her closer than ever. It wasn't going to workout, at least she could feel a little happy though.

"Okay Rin, there is no way you're letting Eli's baby cousin Mari beat you in a drinking competition! She doesn't even go here! You can do this !" Maki gave Rin encouraging words while pouring water down the girl's throat. Trying to sober her up a bit so she wouldn't give up on the competition. "Just finish off this bottle of Tequila and you guys switch off to beer! That's where you'll win! You chug beers all the time!"

Rin coughed up the water and shook her head, groaning as she was on the verge of nearly barfing. "She's fucking related to Eli! That family downs tequila for breakfast probably! You can't tell me that there is any way I'll win this!" She wanted to cry, wanted to curl up in a ball and not drink ever again.

"Yes but Eli even herself doesn't like beer as much as any liquor. So just chug this bottle down and start chugging beers right after! You're our beer chugging champion back at the house! So go out there and win the house another victory!" Maki shoved Rin towards the middle again as a bottle of Tequila was opened for her. She gulped at the sight and stared at her opponent.

Mari, another one from the Ayase-Sonoda family tree but she didn't posses the last name. Since her father was the one to marry into the family and she took his name. She still was very well a part of the family though. Drinking and having sex was just part of their family's list of fun.

"You guys need to finish each of your bottles, then we switch off to the 10 pack of Budweiser. With the 10 pack, who ever finished it first will be the new champion!" Said a random moderator and stepped back, counting down until it was time.

"Go!!!!"

Rin grabbed her bottle and began downing down the bottle. The disgusting bitter taste of Tequila passing by her tongue and down her throat. Not only did it taste like shit but it burned horribly too. Mari on the other hand seemed completely fine as she drank the bottle down. 'This family is fucking crazy.' Rin thought as she closed her eyes and just focused on the drink. Everything was fine until she felt herself begin to lose balance.

"Oh no she's going down!" Maki lunged forward and grabbed Rin, keeping her up and making sure the bottle stayed put. "DRINK IT RIN! CHUG! CHUG! SHOW ME HOW THAT IRON LIVER WORKS!!!!"

Small amounts of tequila spilled from the corners from her mouth but she kept drinking. Until every last drop was gone, it took her a second longer than Mari but she did it. The small cat like girl stumbled over to the beers and got to work. Cracking one and downing it without thinking, as soon as she caught onto the taste everything was downhill. One after another the beers went by and she stumbled back to the middle, raising her hand in victory.

"I win."

Rin groaned and slammed a hand on her mouth, holding in all the vomit that would come soon. At least she did her fraternity justice and one yet another drinking championship.


	15. Day 4: Last Day

"I'm sorry Miss Ayase, you either let your fraternity get shut down or cancel your big celebration. You're allowing underaged drinking and drug use here, it's not healthy and I'm sorry."

Eli wanted to slap herself, this had never happened before. Someone had contacted the school police, telling them all about what was going on. Which was completly ridiculous since basically everyone drank underaged and did drugs at a frat party. She took a deep breath and looked over the whole celebration that was still going on as she was accused. No doubt that everyone was going to be irritated and hate Alpha Sigma Delta. But then if she didn't cancel it, there might not be a fraternity anymore.

"Fine, I'll cancel it… Just give me a few hours to get everything cleared out okay? I'll have everything and everyone out."

"That's fine, you'll have until midnight to get everything out." They walked away and left the blonde worrying about how she was going to do all of this.

She took a seat next to Nozomi that was sitting on a nearby bench. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she thought of what to do. First thing though, who would've called the campus police on them? Everyone enjoyed this event and Eli didn't see a reason for someone to do this.

"I saw your baby sister earlier, she was hanging out with some friends and splashing people with garbage water."

Nozomi laid her head on Eli's shoulder, trying to comfort her girlfriend. That's when it hit the blonde though, she understood and everything made sense now. Eli stood straight up and screamed at the top of her lungs in Russian. "Alisa Ayase! _idi syuda! Suka!_ " (come here! bitch!) She moved away from Nozomi and began searching for her shithead of a little sister.

When she did find her, Eli grabbed Alisa by her collar and lifted her off the ground.

"Oh I swear to fucking god you're going to get the worst beat down of your life! I allow your ass to come this year because you're in college now and this his how you repay me?! I know your ass called the campus police! You fucking shit head!"

Alisa's feet dangle as she was lifted, she looked down at Eli, a bit of fear growing in her eyes. No doubt that she was certainly fucked this time around for her childish choices."Y-You won't hurt me! Dad won't allow it! And Mom will make you go back home for the summer to work with Dad!"

"I could care fucking less right now! You keep ruining my shit and hurting me! I didn't appreciate you fucking nearly knocking out my teeth during the hockey game! I hate your fucking ass! Just shut the fuck up for once and leave me alone! I don't have a baby sister!" Eli dropped Alisa on her ass and turned away from her. "I don't want you coming to my graduation or anywhere near my kid."

/

/

/

"So we're getting shut down!? But everyone will lose their shit!"

"Yeah! Not to mention that everyone's going to want their money back, we can't really give their money back… Kinda used it on beer and stuff."

"Yes, I know this but I can pull something out of my ass okay? I'll do something where they're not going to completely hate us." Eli scratched her head and took yet another deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She had an idea already in the works but she didn't know if it would work at all. The girl had to try though.

"Alright, Rin, Maki, here's the plan. Get everyone to the main stage area, I'll announce it."

They both nodded quickly and ran off, gathering everyone to the stage area. Whilst Eli went over the plan that she had in plan. It was a little risky but would by her a lot of time and not have everyone hate the fraternity. When a crowd began to form around the stage that's when Eli made her way on it and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, a little problem everyone, my shit head of a baby sister called the campus police! I'll tell you guys what University she goes to so you can fuck it up. Anyways, we gotta until midnight tonight to get the fuck out. But don't fear, the party and fun doesn't stop just because we can't be at the lake. As the President of Alpha Sigma Delta, I'll be holding a contest for those that want to participate. I'm giving the chance for 10 people to join the fraternity, you just need to go through some events that you have to win in order to qualify for the contest. Don't want to join? That's fine! Just go to the Alpha Sigma Delta house and party! Now everyone get your shit packed, if you're participating meet me at the parking lot entrance at 1:00 pm!"

Eli hopped off the stage and too multiple breaths, trying to ease herself. She looked at her watch and noted that she only had 4 hours to come up with a bunch of challenges and to start up a party. "You got this Ayase, you're not a little bitch." She told herself while getting on the phone with a clean up crew and pulling out a notebook, writing random things down.

/

/

/

Umi moaned softly as Kotori swirled her tug around the tip of her cock. Edging her closer to the sweet release that was near. She groaned with each swipe of her tongue and the wetness soaking her shaft. "K-Kotori." Her hand snuck it's way into ashy hair and tugged softly, showing that she was indeed enjoying it. The young woman bucked her hips forward just a little before eventually emptying her seed on Kotori's face. Not lasting as long as usual because of how spent she already was.

"That's enough for today babe." She laid back and looked at the ceiling, her body trying to fix her breathing pattern.

"Hmm we'll see later." Kotori giggled and wiped her dirty lips before joining Umi. Cuddling into her as she got comfy and relaxed. "You know, these recent events that have been happening… I think that you and I could… Y'know…. Have sex in the near future." She pressed a kiss to Umi's shoulder and smiled. "I'm also gonna take you to get that tattoo covered up that's on your ass."

"Thank god, I'd get anything to cover this thing up." Said a blushing Umi as she rubbed Kotori's hip. "And you really think so? You know if you feel pressured to have sex with me you don't need to. I'm perfectly fine how we're doing things right now, it works for us."

Kotori nodded at Umi's words. "I want to do it Umi, I want us to become closer and not have anything between us anymore." She kissed her slowly, savoring their kiss. "Tomorrow night, no need to rush things, we have time."

"Alright, you're right."

\

\

\

Everything was ready, it might of been half fucking assed but Eli got everything sorted out. She had Honoka and Tsubasa taking care of the party, so that was took care of. Then she had Maki and Rin getting all the other challenges ready for her. All while the clean up crew she hired cleaned up the gigantic mess that was on their beach. She checked her watch again and noticed it was only 5 minutes until 1:00, just on time.

"So you just left your pregnant girlfriend to clean up her own stuff? So rude."

Eli looked down towards Nozomi's teasing tone and groaned, completely forgetting about her lover. "Nozomi! I'm so sorry! I didn't even mean to do that to you! I would've helped! I was just so suddenly-" Nozomi leaned up and cut off Eli by kissing her stressed Russian ass.

"I'm just teasing okay? Alisa actually came by and packed it up for me, sweet kid."

"Sweet maybe to the devil, I'm so glad that I yelled at that little shit. Anyways, I'm assuming you're not going to the party… Wanna just stay with me and help me choose people?"

"Sure!"

Her watch beeped slightly and Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand, taking them to the parking lot area. Finally realizing the huge crowd that was waiting there. Thesen were going to be one hell of events. The blonde raised the megaphone she held in one hand and spoke. "Event one! Run all the way back to the Alpha Sigma Delta house… while naked!"


End file.
